Por idiota la dejé ir
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Akane tiene 20 años, va a la universidad y trabaja, Shindou Takuto rompe su relación de años con ella. Sakuma Jiro es engañado por Genda y lo descubre, así que terminan por separarse; un día se encuentran en la calle por accidente y comienzan a salir como amigos ¿Pasará algo más entre los dos? ShindouxAkanexSakuma
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola y Bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic, aclaro que este fue mi primer SakumaxAkane, por algunas razones no llegó al FF primeramente, este es más largo que el que otro "Aquella chica de la cámara"._**

**Introducción**

* * *

Miyamoto Ruri, Una chica de piel clara, cabello rosa oscuro, recogido en un moño y fleco de lado, sus ojos del mismo tono, había entrado a trabajar hace cuatro años en el Teikoku como asistente de Sakuma Jurou, en ese momento solo tenía 21 años, con el pasar del tiempo se enamoró de Kojiro Genda que era pareja de platinado, aún sabiendo la relación que había entre los dos decidió intentar conquistarlo ya que sabía que su jefe deliraba por Kidou Yuuto y descuidaba su relación. Ambos a escondidas comenzaron una relación, hasta que...

Ruri llegó al departamento de Genda y Sakuma, éste último había salido a hacer compras y Kojiro sabía lo mucho que se tardaba en escoger los productos o se entretenía con algo.

Ella solo venía a dejar unas carpetas de trabajo, pero aprovechando que el peli platinado no estaba las cosas comenzaron a subir de temperatura entre ellos dos, tanto que terminaron en poco tiempo en la cama.

Sakuma llega, pero ambos no se dan cuenta pues estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían, deja las compras en la mesa auxiliar de cocina, y va a buscar a Genda y se lleva una sorpresa. Ellos dejan de hacer lo que hacían ya que en estos momentos el platinado estaba molesto y quería llorar por la traición.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

\- Jiro, yo… déjame explicarte.

\- ¡¿Explicarme qué?!- alzó su voz.

\- Sakuma-san yo…- intentó decir algo ella.

\- ¡No, tú te callas! Quiero que te vayas.

Ella se miró en el estado en que estaba y le dio algo de vergüenza estar sin ropa delante de su jefe.

\- No puedes hacerle esto, por lo menos sal de la habitación. - Genda se levanta y se pone su ropa interior.

\- Ah, no, es mi casa, pero está bien, si ella no se va yo me iré y no se preocupen, sigan con lo que hacían. - Sakuma salió de ahí muy molesto y con lágrimas.

Al rato Ruri terminó de vestirse. - Lo siento tanto en verdad.

\- Ni modo, hablaré con él, de todas formas, tenía que enterarse, pero no quería que pasara de este modo. Creo que hice mal, no debí, lo siento, te quiero, pero igual a él y quiero recuperarlo.

\- ¿Aun cuando él piensa en Kidou-san?

\- Si.

\- Entiendo, pues creo que este será un adiós. Y una vez más perdón. - Ella toma su bolso y se va.

Sakuma decidió buscar un lugar donde residir no viviría con Genda más y quería estar solo, volvió al departamento por sus cosas, Genda trató de arreglar las cosas.

\- Jiro, perdóname. - tocó el brazo de Sakuma.

\- ¡Suéltame! No me vuelvas a tocar me oíste… teníamos una linda relación y la arruinaste.

\- Quiero compensarte, no me dejes, no la volveré a buscar.

\- Entiéndeme, ya no quiero nada contigo. - Sakuma tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí, dejándolo solo.


	2. Sin rumbo por la vida

_**Hola y Bienvenidos al primer capítulo, No soy buena poniendo títulos. :p**_

_**A partir de este mismo capítulo hay muchas cosa extrañas por así decirlo, si aún así lo decide leer va bajo su propia responsabilidad. :) Yo solo vengo desempolvando este fic que fue el 1er prototipo.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5**_

* * *

**Sin Rumbo por la vida**

* * *

Sakuma caminaba por las transcurridas calles de Inazuma, era época de invierno así que el platinado tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo por el frío; su mirada fija en el camino ya que pensaba en los últimos sucesos ocurrido con su expareja Genda Kojiro. Iba tan distraído que accidentalmente choca con una chica que salía de la papelería y la tira al suelo. Sakuma siendo cortés extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Lo siento tanto, iba distraído.

\- No se preocupe. - dijo la chica con voz suave.

Sakuma al verla, notó lo linda que era, tan angelical, ella sonrió como diciendo "no pasó nada."

\- Sakuma-san- dijo ella al reconocerlo. - ¿Verdad?

\- Si… ¿nos conocemos?

\- Soy Yamana Akane y usted es entrenador en el Teikoku, amigo de Kidou-san, he asistido a varios eventos a los cuales usted siempre asiste, por ejemplo, algunas bodas, fiestas de cumpleaños y demás.

\- Vaya, yo por mi parte no te recuerdo.

\- No importa. - ella sonríe.

\- ¿Estás sola? Si quieres te invito a tomar un café, cerca hay una cafetería, en modo de disculpa.

\- De acuerdo. - La chica llevaba consigo un sobre.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron.

\- Tú me conoces, pero yo a ti no. Cuéntame ¿cómo es eso?

\- Una simple adolescente pasa desapercibida ante los ojos de una persona adulta. - Ordenaron lo que tomarían. - Yo iba en secundaría, segundo año, Instituto Raimon. Usted el entrenador del Teikoku junto a Kidou-san.

\- Bueno… me disculparás, pero no recuerdo haberte visto. Sigo pensándolo y nada viene a mi mente.

\- Fuimos invitados a ir al Teikoku, con el equipo de fútbol, antes de que nos llevaran a una sala secreta usted se dirigió a mí y dijo "tu chica, prohibido sacar fotos.

\- ¿Te he dicho eso? Creo que empiezo a recordar algo, pero es que he visto a tantas personas en mi vida.

\- Y eso que hemos estado a centímetros uno del otro. ¿Recuerda la boda de Kidou-san?

\- Si.

\- Pues en la fiesta pedí bailar con Kidou y usted bailó con la esposa de él.

\- ¿Así que eras aquella jovencita? Solo que no te he visto muy bien.

\- Bueno no importa. - dijo para no seguir hablando pues sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado, solo sonrió.

\- Bueno y ¿Qué hacías? - Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

\- Pues salí a comprar papel fotográfico, tengo un trabajo que hacer, pero salir de la rutina es bueno algunas veces.

Sakuma denotaba en ella un aire algo nostálgico y triste, sonreía, pero sabía que le pasaba algo. En eso les dejaron sus tazas de café, sin azúcar para él y con azúcar y un poco de leche para ella.

\- Perdona mi pregunta ¿Tienes novio? O ¿quizás novia?

\- No, pero si tuve novio, me ha dejado hace ya un tiempo atrás. Por no decir que fue hace un mes.

\- Lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero él dejó muy claro que no me quería volver a ver. - Akane reacciona. - Lo siento si lo incomodo con esto que le cuento.

\- No, para nada yo igual estoy en las mismas. Mi pareja me traicionó con una chica, mi propia asistente.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Los hombres son iguales, basura pura- dijo con algo de desinterés y enojo.

\- Disculpe, pero usted también es hombre.

\- Cierto, pero soy un poco diferente a los demás hombres, ¿si me entiendes?

\- Claro, bueno… ya lo sabía… yo igual quise intentarlo con una chica a ver qué tal. - dijo apenada.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- Pues digamos que fue difícil al principio, pero todo ha ido de maravilla, mi único obstáculo es que es casada.

\- ¿Una mujer casada?… ¿cómo te ha gustado una mujer casada?

Akane explicó un poco su historia, Sakuma se atragantó con el café al saber de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Akane algo preocupada.

Frunció el ceño y preguntó. - ¿te gusta esa mujer?

\- Pues sí, tengo mis motivos para sentir cosas por ella y usted la lastimó…

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

\- Me tocó cuidar de ella y cuando la encontré tenía un moratón en la mejilla, pero no lo juzgaré, usted se preocupó mucho por Kidou-san. Lo comprendo.

\- Se me pasó la mano un poco, lo admito.

Akane miró la hora- Lo siento debo irme, si quiere podemos seguir conversando otro día ¿le parece?

\- Pues sí, ¿me pasas tu número? - Sakuma y ella intercambian sus números, luego ella se despide y se retira. - Es muy bonita- dice para luego tirar torpemente un poco de café en la mesa.

* * *

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, las festividades se acercaban, todos fueron a casa de sus familias pidiendo permiso en sus trabajos. La madre de Akane la abrazó muy fuerte pues su hija se lo contó.

Shindo tenía su libertad algo restringida, siendo rico no le hacía falta nada y se estaba asfixiando en esas paredes. Marianne la actual novia de él llegó de visita, era muy bien recibida por el padre del chico. Cabello castaño claro cenizo, piel clara, ojos azules grisáceos de 20 años.

Él estaba tocando el piano para escapar de su realidad, a pesar de estar cerca la navidad estaba alejado de todo eso y su alegría se vio reducida ya que Akane no estaba.

Marianne esperó a que terminara la pieza musical, luego aplaudió y él se sorprendió de que ella estuviera ahí- Que bella melodía. - ella se acerca.

\- ¡Marianne! ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó con un tono amable.

\- Pues he venido a hablar contigo.

\- Pues tú dirás, te escucho.

\- Antes de mí, ¿tuviste alguna novia?

\- Si, pero terminamos.

\- Sé quién es ella, Yamana Akane.

Shindo abrió los ojos. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No importa como lo supe, te diré que ella te ama con todo el corazón, la primera vez que llegué a trabajar la conocí, es muy agradable y amable, solo que ahora que sé que tú y yo nos vamos a casar lucharé por ganarme tu amor.

Shindo en ese momento quería pedir que anulara todo, el futuro compromiso y la boda, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Akane por su parte estaba aún muy deprimida, miraba al techo de su antigua habitación recordando como le había cortado el castaño.

Eran principios de noviembre cuando Shindo había ido a pasar unos días con su familia, al regresar lo primero que hizo fue invitarla a una cafetería, no pidieron nada ya que él le dijo que tenía que decirle algo.

\- Me estás preocupando. - dijo ella ya que sentía el ambiente diferente al de siempre.

\- He estado pensando sobre nuestro futuro.

Por un momento dejó de lado sus preocupaciones- ¿Ah sí? Yo igual, siempre estoy pensando en eso, te lo comenté ¿no es así?

\- Es que ciertamente le di muchas vueltas al asunto y no creo que lo nuestro funcione más. Además, sin ti mi futuro será más exitoso, si lo pienso bien no puedo estar con una mujer que siempre me estuvo acosando por caprichos de niña pequeña.

\- Pero Takuto…

\- No me llames por mi nombre, no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí, creí estar enamorado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me mentí a mí mismo y solo te quería para acostarme contigo.

\- ¿Es que te estás escuchando? mira que no estoy para bromas, me lastimas, te he dedicado parte de mi vida y ¿qué hay de esas noches en que me decías que me amabas? ¿Todo… fue una… mentira?

\- Es que no sé para qué acepté salir contigo si no me gustabas en lo más mínimo. Quiero que terminemos. - Akane a ese punto ya estaba derramando una que otra lágrima por lo que escuchaba, quería ser fuerte pero no podía ya que era la persona que más amaba y le estaba diciendo esas cosas.

Aquel día lloró como nunca, para suerte contaba con sus tres amigas, que no dudaron en estar con ella e ir a su departamento universitario, menos Midori que vivía ahí y llamó a las otras dos. Si no hubiese sido por ellas ya habría terminado con su vida.

Se incorporó y secó sus lágrimas justo se le ocurrió tomar el teléfono y llamar a Sakuma.

\- Hola, habla Sakuma. - dijo desde la otra línea.

\- Hola, ¿estás disponible?

\- Pues sí, ahora no tengo tanto trabajo, si quieres vente a mi departamento.

\- ¿En serio? pues muchas gracias. - Sakuma le mandó la dirección de donde estaba viviendo. Ella solo se arregló para salir. – Vuelvo al rato- se despide y va con Sakuma.

Al llegar ella toca el timbre, él abre- Bienvenida, pasa adelante.

Donde él vivía ahora era un lugar sencillo pero agradable, en este tiempo había tenido mucho en que pensar y se había traído consigo los objetos con motivo de pingüinos.

\- Gracias- ella se quitó el abrigo y Sakuma lo tomó para colgarlo.

\- Siéntete como en tu casa ¿Ya comiste?

\- Pues no, es que desde mi ruptura me cuesta hacerlo.

\- Te puedes enfermar.

\- Ya lo sé, pero es que es muy doloroso. Es muy difícil separarse de la persona que más amas de un día a otro, después que hubo muchos años para construir lo que parecía una relación muy firme y estable.

\- Pues, si, lo entiendo y por eso te haré algo rico para que comamos tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Suena bien, pero quiero ayudar, no me quedaré si hacer nada. También soy buena cocinando.

Ambos prepararon la comida y luego acomodaron la mesa para comer juntos y platicar.

\- ¿Y qué te gusta hacer? - pregunta el platinado.

\- Pues me encanta la fotografía, estoy trabajando y pues soy editora en estos momentos. - Akane sacó su álbum y se lo mostró.

Él miró cada foto tomada mientras ella le daba una breve descripción- Eres muy buena haciendo fotos.

\- Muchas gracias, mi especialidad estaba en sacarle fotos a mi ex novio, mi mayor inspiración era él.

\- Si, comprendo. Sabes desde que descubrí a mi pareja con mi asistente siento que tuve la culpa. Traté de olvidar a Kidou pero creo que al final no pude y descuidé mi relación. Soy un estúpido por no saber valorar los sentimientos de Kojiro.

\- A veces cometemos errores, yo igual me pregunto si hice algo mal, si le di todo mi amor, desde la primera vez que lo vi sentí un bonito sentimiento nacer en mi corazón, ¿seré capaz de seguir adelante? - Akane miró el vaso de jugo de naranja medio vació y comenzó a llorar.

\- Oye, no llores que me entristece verte así.

\- Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo- Ella solo lloró, Sakuma puso una mano en su cabeza.

Luego que ella se calmó, preguntó por la vida de Genda y su asistente, a lo que él dijo que ella renunció a su puesto unos días después, lo supo por boca de Kidou, ya que él no había asistido a trabajar por esos días. En cuanto a Genda, siempre estaba tratando de buscarlo y él quería olvidarle.

\- Pienso que estará mejor sin mí a su lado, él siempre quiso tener hijos, pero yo no, tal vez ahora si pueda.

\- Hey, aunque no quisieras tener hijos ahora, quizás más adelante desees uno, para todo hay tiempo y si vuelven tal vez puedan adoptar uno.

Mucho más tarde Akane se despidió de Sakuma y fue a caminar por las calles dejándose llevar por el viento, luego comenzó a nevar y corrió para darse cuenta de que había llegado a aquella mansión donde las puertas estaban siempre abiertas para recibirla. Con algo de frío esperó a que le abrieran, luego pasó.

\- Bienvenida. – dijo su amiga.

\- Gracias, lamento venir a estas horas.

La mujer negó y sonrió. – Siempre puedes venir. – Pidió que se le prepararan dos tazas de chocolate caliente y las llevaran a la habitación.

Una vez en la habitación ambas se sentaron en el borde de la cama, al notar como Akane temblaba ella no dudó en brindarle calor con una manta y un cálido abrazo. – Te me congelas.

Akane se abrigó y aceptó el abrazo. – Pues sí, es que estuve caminando sin rumbo.

La mucama entró y dejó la charola en la mesa de la habitación. Luego se levanta para ir por las tazas y le entrega una a Akane. A la habitación entra Uniko la gata de Shindo que estaba al cuidado de esta familia, que curiosa ve que había llegado una persona extraña a la casa.

\- Mira que grande que está. - dijo la mujer mientras la tomaba en brazos para mostrársela.

\- Pues sí, hace mucho que no la veía, Uniko-chan es el último recuerdo que tengo de Takuto. Oye ¿y tu marido?

\- Salió con la niña a hacer unas compras, no deben tardar.

Akane se quedó dormida, mientras la otra estaba viendo la tv y pensando en que la menor estaba muy afligida ya que Shindo le hacía mucha falta en su vida. La dejó en la habitación y bajó ya que sabía que su familia había llegado.

Mientras desempacaban ella habla con su esposo. - Akane está arriba, no te molesta que duerma aquí esta noche ¿o sí?

\- No, siempre y cuando mantenga cierta distancia.

\- Pero es que se quedó dormida en nuestra cama.

\- Sabes que no va a querer irse de ahí. Y eso que hace años juré que cuando nos casáramos no dejaría que nadie entrara a casa, es que…

\- Es que ¿qué?... no me digas que estás celoso.

\- ¿Yo? para nada, solo que ella siempre quiere estar cerca de ti.

\- Está pasando por un mal momento.

\- Bien, que se quede.

Akane se despertó y vio que estaba oscuro, luego la puerta se abre, la mucama vino a dejarle algo de cenar y entra la pequeña hija de su amiga.

\- ¡Akane- chi!- la niña brinca a la cama para abrazarla.

\- Hola mi amor, mira que grande que estás.

\- Mamá me ha dicho que estás triste.

\- Un poquito, oye ¿y si me haces compañía mientras ceno?

Mientras Akane y la niña estaban ahí, su amiga llega con un cambio de ropa.

\- Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, no hay inconveniente y eres de la familia.

\- Pues sí, lamento la molestia y gracias por dejarme pasar la noche.

Después de que Akane terminara de cenar fue a brindar su ayuda para que la niña durmiera. El esposo de su amiga fue a tomar un baño, en lo que ellas terminaban.

Afuera estaba nevando un poco más fuerte, ambas bajaron para ver la nieve caer desde el cielo.

\- Que fría que está. - dijo Akane mientras estiraba su brazo y atrapaba copos de nieve con su mano.

\- Tienes razón, hoy dormiremos calentitos. - comentó la otra ya que tenía una manta de unicornio muy cálida que utilizaría a la hora de dormir.

\- Oye…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Un beso bajo la nieve? - Ellas dos se acercan y se besan, luego ella se separa algo ruborizada de Akane. - Tienes los labios secos.

\- Es que hace frío y siempre terminan así.

Luego suben y van a la habitación, el esposo de su amiga estaba abotonando el pijama, luego se sonroja ya que tener a Akane no le era muy cómodo.

\- Hola. – saluda y sonríe.

El simplemente no dijo nada pues no formulaba ninguna palabra. La mujer dijo que irían a tomar un baño y volverían, Akane solo tomó sus cosas y lo miró con una mirada algo pícara.

\- "Creo que entró en etapa no me importa"- pensó él pues ya había estado en situaciones similares y conocía ese dolor por el que ella estaba pasando. - Es hora de por fin descansar. - se acuesta en la cama luego siente que rascan la puerta y suspira fastidiado, se levanta y abre dejando pasar a los tres gatos. - A dormir bolas de pelo.

Una vez cómodo en su cama, ellas salen del baño, Akane ya estaba vestida, fue a acostarse en la cama y la otra tomó su ropa para cambiarse. Se unió a Akane y su esposo para ver tele antes de dormir, como en los viejos tiempos en el medio de ambos.

Akane recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor y se aferró de su brazo, Éste había escogido una película diferente, las locuras del emperador.

En medio de la oscuridad ellas comenzaron a besarse, algo pasionales, él solo las observó detenidamente. En eso su esposa lo llama y él reacciona a su visión de algo que no estaba pasando.

\- Oye.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta él, ya que ellas lo miraban algo extrañadas.

\- Estabas mirándonos fijamente y que ya tenemos sueño, has el favor de apagar la tele. - pidió su esposa.

Akane observa mejor y nota un poco de sangre. – Etto, le sangra la nariz.

Él busca un pañuelo para limpiarse, su mujer ya comprendía por que las miraba estático hace minutos atrás.

\- ¡Que mal pensado que eres! – dijo, luego se acercó y beso a su esposo para luego decirle- No te imagines cosas, eso no pasará.

Akane sonríe ya que estaba por lo menos algo distraída, la otra se acomoda y él solo cambia sus gafas por el antifaz de dormir y sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado por su pensamiento algo pasado de tono.

Los dos se durmieron antes, pero Akane seguía pensando en Shindo y en lo que pudiera estar haciendo.

Al día siguiente ella llegó a casa de sus padres y Midori junto a Ryoma, Aoi y Tenma estaban ahí. Todos la vieron ahí parada, la peli roja la abrazó.

\- Nos tenías preocupados a todos- luego le reclama- Todos nos preocupamos, eres una desconsiderada. Tu madre me llamó pues pensó que estarías conmigo y al pasar las horas, tus padres se empezaron a preocupar.

\- Y de paso a nosotros- comenta Aoi.

\- Lo siento, no tenía cabeza para responder llamadas. Perdón por preocuparlos a todos.

Viendo que Akane estaba a salvo en casa, los cuatro se retiraron, la de orbes violeta se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a trabajar en algo ya que había pasado por una tienda de manualidades para comprar material para hacer bordados.

Sus padres abajo estaban pensativos en respecto a su hija, nunca la habían visto de esa manera, era como si la vida le diera igual, estaba muerta en vida. Y esperaban que lo superara con el tiempo.

* * *

Llegó el veinticuatro de diciembre, Akane se había esforzado por conseguir el obsequio perfecto para sus amigos más cercanos, para sus padres y en especial para Sakuma que se había portado muy bien con ella.

Se encontraron en el centro comercial frente de la fuente, ella llegó apresurada.

\- Sakuma-san, perdona la tardanza, estuve en una tienda de dulces y la fila era muy larga.

\- Comprendo, pero ya estás aquí. - sonrió.

Ambos extendieron a la vez lo que tenían en la mano y deseándose una feliz navidad.

Rieron por eso, luego tomaron sus obsequios correspondientes, y fueron a sentarse a una banca.

Akane abrió el suyo era un pingüino de peluche. - Muchas gracias, está bonito.

\- Sabía que te iba a gustar, todos necesitan uno, el mundo es más alegre y lindo con esas aves tan hermosas. - Sakuma abrió el suyo, era un bordado de pingüinos, con un mensaje, que decía "Hogar con mis pingüinos es un dulce hogar. - ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Akane se sonrojó y asintió. - Le puse mucho empeño.

\- Te ha quedado muy lindo, es tierno. - Luego tomó un pequeño paquete con galletitas, que incluía el obsequio.

\- Esas las he comprado de camino.

\- Espero probar la comida de Yamana-san alguna vez, preferiblemente postres.

\- Claro. - sonrió- Sabes, he tomado una decisión, cuando empiece el siguiente año cortaré mi cabello, ya lo había cortado cuando inicié mi primer año en la universidad, pero en dos años creció.

\- Pero tu cabello luce muy lindo como está. Claro que si es tu decisión no interferiré.

\- Gracias por comprender, es que necesito en verdad hacerlo. - Akane soltó una lagrima, Sakuma la abrazó y ella se aferró de él.

Luego de pasar un rato juntos él la acompañó a casa y se despidió.

* * *

Regresaron a los departamentos un día después de navidad, ella vio la puerta de sus vecinos de frente, pero sabía que él no había venido, solo estaban Kiriya y Kirino, como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a Shindo, no publicaba nada en sus redes, pero bueno seguiría su vida, aunque su corazón estuviese todo roto.

Después de año nuevo, convocó a sus amigas y se encerró en el baño, ellas solo estaban ahí algo preocupadas por la chica ya que llevaba tijeras muy filosas. Solo esperaron, Akane se miró al espejo y comenzó a cortar mechón a mechón su cabello.

Salió del baño haciendo que Midori pegara gritos en el cielo.

\- Lo sé, estoy pasándome, pero es necesario. Quiero comenzar desde cero y este es el inicio.

Entre todas le ayudaron para arreglar su cabello para que se viera bien y no como si estuviese todo picado.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Desesperación

_**Vengo dejando este capitulo por aquí (se va luego en silencio)**_

* * *

**Desesperación**

* * *

La vida para Shindo estaba siendo una tortura, había dejado de lado sus estudios, pero se le había prometido que después del compromiso retomaría la universidad. Así que dedicaba tiempo para pensar las cosas y planificar sus planes.

* * *

Se acercaba San Valentín y Akane muy entusiasta junto con Midori hacían chocolates.

\- Así que ya tienes un nuevo amigo. - Midori saca el tema.

\- Si, se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué él? Es que parece una persona de carácter muy fuerte.

\- Si lo es, pero en el fondo es muy gentil, lo he invitado a cenar el catorce aquí, espero no te moleste.

\- Por supuesto que no, saldré con Ryoma, me ha invitado a dar una vuelta.

\- Ehh ¿y a qué lugar van a ir? - pregunta Akane algo pícara.

\- A ningún lugar de esos que frecuentabas. – Dijo rápidamente Midori con algo de vergüenza.

Llegó el día tan esperado para todas las chicas en Japón, Akane estaba preparando un cesto con todos los chocolates que había hecho para sus amistades. Salió para hacer entregas, aunque se tardara lo haría. El último lugar fue la mansión de su amiga, ella esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

La mujer salió a recibirla y la invitó a pasar.

\- Feliz San Valentín, te traje mi chocolate como muestra de mi amor y amistad. - Akane muestra el presente, ella agradece y luego sonríe.

Conversaron un momento, ya que al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de la mayor y proponía hacer algo más intimo en su depa, aquel comentario hizo ruborizar a la oji azul y haciendo notable su soltería para que no se preocupara.

Esta contestó. – Aunque estuviste en una relación, siempre nos veíamos; pero lo pensaré.

\- Ya sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas y esperándote.

Antes de que Akane se marchara, su amiga tenía una caja con chocolate casero que había terminado hace un rato y lo entregó.

Akane agradeció, luego se acercó para decir algo cerca de su oído. – Me siento sola, solo te pido que me beses antes de irme, eres la única persona que tengo.

Ella no se opuso al pedido de Akane, unieron sus labios, en eso iba pasando una de las sirvientas con una canasta de ropa la cual dejó caer llamando la atención de ellas dos que al instante se separaron.

\- L-lo siento. - dijo nerviosa y muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, ella recoge la ropa lo más rápido que pudo.

Akane se despide ya que estaba haciendo las cosas un poco difíciles en casa de su amiga, luego se va.

\- No es lo que parece. - dijo a su sirvienta.

\- ¡Lo siento! No sabía que la señora tenía esas mañas.

\- Kimura, no es así. - Se acerca para explicar las cosas, pero ella daba pasos hacia atrás.

\- Lo lamento, a mí solo me contrataron para hacer la limpieza y ordenar. No hago trabajo extra.

* * *

Akane estuvo arreglando su departamento, cocinó para ella y su invitado. Eran las seis y media de la tarde, Sakuma venía caminando por el pasillo mientras miraba el número de la puerta del departamento.

Kirino y Kariya salen en ese momento de su departamento y lo ven algo perdido. Ellos se miran uno al otro pues lo conocían y se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí.

\- Disculpe, ¿busca a alguien? - Pregunta Kirino.

\- Pues sí, estoy buscando a Yamana Akane, me ha dado esta dirección, pero tengo miedo de que no sea su puerta.

\- Es la correcta, definitivamente. - comenta Kariya viendo la nota con la dirección.

\- Pues muchas gracias- Agradeció la ayuda y tocó, ellos se alejaron un poco, pero sin dejar de ver lo que él traía en las manos.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Akane muy arreglada invitándolo a pasar. Ambos tomaron el ascensor muy pensativos.

Sakuma algo sonrojado le entrega el ramo de rosas rosadas a Akane, ella las acepta y agradece.

Aparece Midori igual de arreglada y saluda.

\- Un gusto tenerlo, Sakuma-san, me llamo Seto Midori. – se presenta.

\- Mucho gusto, Akane-san tiene una amiga muy guapa.

\- Muchas gracias, pero póngase cómodo. Bueno los dejo, quedé de verme con mi novio. - Midori camina a la puerta - Que pasen una linda noche.

Al irse Midori ella pone las flores en un florero, Sakuma toma asiento, ella toma el chocolate que estaba en un paquete y se sienta a su lado para entregárselo.

\- Esto es por brindarme tu amistad y apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- Muchas gracias, Akane. Creo que lo probaré ahora. – Sakuma toma un poco y lo prueba, haciendo que su paladar se deleitara con tan dulce y rico chocolate que ella había preparado.

\- Hey, arruinarás tu apetito, hice la cena para ambos. - Ella se levanta y va a servir lo que había preparado.

Kirino iba junto con Kariya. - Oye ¿le contamos a Shindo?

\- Pues sí, no creo que Sakuma esté en plan de solo amistad. Además, se le veía muy arreglada para solo una simple visita.

\- Me huele a que pasará algo esta noche.

\- Cierra la boca. - Kirino mandó un mensaje detallado a su amigo.

* * *

Shindo tomó su teléfono y leyó el contenido, ¿en verdad ella ya lo había olvidado así de rápido? Pensó, estaba ardiendo de furia por dentro. En eso entra Marianne a verle, lo toma desprevenido y le planta un beso en los labios, él abre los ojos y la aparta.

\- ¡Que no te he dado permiso!

\- Pero yo no necesito pedirte permiso, seré tu esposa en pocos meses. - Ella nota su rostro enfadado ya que siempre el estaba sereno y calmo pero esta noche era diferente. - ¿Oye estás enojado?

Marianne se le acerca, Shindo le seguía dando vueltas a lo que pasaba con Akane y Sakuma, sintiendo que los celos le invadían y su furia crecía miró a la muchacha.

\- ¿Quieres un beso? - preguntó él. - Eso tendrás. - dijo para terminar.

Ella no dijo nada, solo quedó pasmada al sentir los labios del chico unidos a los suyos. Shindo aun besándola la fue guiando a su cama, ella fue desabotonando la camisa de Shindo, él quitó el chaleco, el vestido, las medias y los zapatos, ella se recostó en la cama en lo que él se terminaba de desvestir.

Shindo ardía de deseo, pero no por ella, si no por Akane, pero estaba tan enojado que se desquitaría con Marianne.

Mientras estaba con ella, su imaginación jugaba con él, se imaginaba a Akane junto a él, todas esas caricias eran para su amada, pero las recibía otro cuerpo. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de sus actos ya era demasiado tarde.

La joven de cabello castaño claro reposaba en su cama cubierta por las blancas sábanas. En medio de la oscuridad se llevó las manos a la cara y se reprochaba su comportamiento.

\- Es lo más estúpido que he hecho, Marianne no tiene culpa, soy yo el problema por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por la mujer que en verdad amo. - Pensó mientras descansaba.

* * *

Con Akane y Sakuma, ellos simplemente habían terminado de cenar y estaban sentados en el piso espalda con espalda.

\- ¿Has pensado en ver si logras hablar con él? - Pregunta Sakuma.

\- Pues, sí, pero no tiene caso, no he sabido nada de él. Además, siento muy feo cuando pienso en que solo se quería acostar conmigo, pero que jamás me amó.

\- ¿Segura que no fue por otro motivo?

\- No lo sé, bueno, tengo la esperanza de que él quiera arreglar las cosas, pero han pasado varios meses y nada. ¿Pero y tú? ¿sigues enojado por lo que hizo Genda?

\- Pues sí, al menos debió decirme que ya no quería estar conmigo, sé que soy un idiota por no prestarle la suficiente atención. Ahora mismo me siento solo viviendo y necesito de sus caricias.

\- Pues estoy en las mismas, es difícil cuando te acostumbras a recibir cariño de otra persona y ya no esté más. Pero tengo un as bajo la manga.

\- ¿Qué? ¿La esposa de…?

\- Pues sí, ya sé que es la mujer de tu amigo, pero es que la necesito a mi lado, es mi amiga con derechos.

\- Bueno, creo que eso no me incumbe.

Llegó la hora en que Sakuma y ella se despidieron, estuvo conversando con él y hasta le confiaba sus secretos que solo algunos conocían. Entró a su cuarto y entre algunas cosas suyas había objetos de Shindo y conservaban su aroma, tomó una camisa y la abrazó.

\- Me haces falta, eres un idiota, mira que me tienes aquí extrañándote y yo que te trato de olvidar para que no me siga afectando, pero me sigue doliendo tus desplantes y que ya no pueda despertar a tu lado y acariciar esos rizados cabellos que me volvían loca. Tú tomaste todo de mí y te fuiste, pero como las dos manecillas del reloj en mi corazón me sigo manteniendo en el mismo lugar. Creo que podré superarte. - Ella se recuesta en la cama hasta quedarse dormida, Midori llega al rato y va a la habitación y la ve ahí durmiendo, toma una manta y la cubre ya que estaba haciendo mucho frío.

* * *

Era de mañana y Shindo dormía plácidamente, sin preocupaciones ni nada que le molestara, Marianne despertó de lo más alegre, luego volteó a ver a Shindo y se acerca para acariciar su mejilla.

Él en ese momento pensó en Akane, pero al abrir los ojos había otro rostro y se impresionó un poco.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – preguntó alterado mientras se cubría con la sabana.

\- Cómo que, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Olvidaste lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche?

\- No, pero es que esto no debió pasar. Se supone que debíamos esperar hasta que nos casáramos.

\- Oye que anticuado que eres, no eres el primero en mi vida, conocí a muchos hombres mientras viajaba y…

\- Discúlpame, pero no quiero saber sobre tu vida íntima pasada.

\- Bueno, es mejor que nos enfoquemos en lo nuestro.

Ella se levantó y se vistió, Shindo solo desvió la mirada para no verla. Luego de que ella saliera de su pieza, se quedó tumbado pensando en el error que había cometido, no pensó las cosas claramente pues la furia lo había invadido la noche anterior.

* * *

El frío invierno había terminado, el verde volvía a envolver los jardines y los parques de Inazuma, Shindo estaba desesperado, así que se vio en la necesidad de ir con su ex entrenador en busca de su ayuda ya que no confiaba en nadie más pues su padre haría lo imposible para que su matrimonio con Marianne se llevara a cabo y si se resistía lo desheredaría y no tendría apoyo económico para terminar su carrera, que mejor que pedir la ayuda de alguien importante como Yuuto Kidou.

Al llegar notó como aquella mujer cuidaba del jardín con delicadeza, ella sintió la mirada de él sobre sí, así que fue a las rejas de la mansión y con un tono muy seco preguntó. - ¿Se te ha perdido algo?

Shindo de inmediato notó su leve expresión de enojo, sabía el motivo, pero aun así lo intentaría. - Necesito hablar con ustedes, si me lo permiten.

\- ¿Por qué debería de atender tu petición? lastimaste a Akane que es mi amiga, no sabes cuánto ha sufrido.

\- Por favor necesito que me escuche. - se inclinó suplicando que por lo menos escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

Ella abrió la reja y lo dejó entrar, se quitó sus guantes de jardinería. - Bueno estoy esperando una explicación.

\- Esto solo lo saben Kirino y Kariya, no quise hacerle daño, pero no tuve opción, mi familia me ha obligado a dejarla.

\- Pensé que tenías confianza con ella para decirle por lo menos la razón.

\- No podía decirle que estoy comprometido con una chica que no es ella. Y por eso necesito que me ayude y no le cuente nada hasta que todo esté listo.

Ahora comprendía las cosas y en el aprieto que tenía el muchacho, cargaría con un secreto que pronto se revelaría, Akane se tendría que enterar a su debido tiempo. Ella lo guió junto con su esposo para hablar mejor las cosas.

* * *

Mientras en la vida de Akane las cosas iban tomando un rumbo normal, había ido superando su separación y se había vuelto mucho más cercana a Sakuma, también había una gran amistad entre ella y Marianne.

\- Muy bien equipo, este fin de semana nos iremos de viaje, tomaremos fotografías inspiradoras para nuestros escenarios y tendremos una sesión fotográfica con los modelos que tengo en la lista. - Dijo Marianne a todos lo que trabajaban para ella.

Un día antes de partir con el grupo Akane salió de compras con Sakuma, solo necesitaba unas cuantas cosas para estar lista.

Él veía cuan dedicada era en su trabajo, muy apasionada con todo lo referente a la fotografía, tenía mucha admiración por ella y estaba sintiendo algo más, pero su corazón dudaba.

Luego de hacer las compras fueron al departamento de él, ese lugar había cambiado ya que ella lo había estado ayudando a que fuera más acogedor, un hogar para que no se sintiera tan solitario.

Él comenzó a hacer la cena ya que ella se quedaría. Akane lo veía esforzándose y le encantaba como cocinaba, decidió ir con él y abrazarlo por detrás.

\- ¿Qué harás de cenar? - preguntó ella.

\- Pues será una sorpresa.

\- ¿Si te digo que me gusta estar contigo? Eres muy bueno conmigo y te tengo mucha confianza.

\- Oye muchas gracias por confiar en mí, pequeña.

Ambos cenaron tranquilamente, luego ella se fue a su casa, definitivamente Sakuma le diría lo que sentía después de que ella volviera del viaje, pero lo hablaría con alguien más.

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada, su amiga se encontraba esperándola en la recepción. Akane la abrazó.

\- Tenía ganas de verte, pero como no había nadie que me abriera, decidí esperarte.

\- Lo lamento por hacerte esperar, seguro Midori está con Nishiki, siempre los viernes se quedan mirando películas de samuráis, ya la conoces.

Ambas van al departamento, Akane deja sus compras y le pide que la ayude a empacar. Ella nota todos los peluches que había en una encimera, en especial un pingüino rojo.

La oji azul toma el pingüino- ¿Recuerdas que hace años me dijiste que querías que alguien te diera uno?

\- Pues sí, este me lo ha regalado Sakuma-san.

\- ¿Sakuma? ¿hablas del mismo Sakuma Jiro?

\- Pues sí, este mundo es muy pequeño, nos hemos vuelto muy amigos desde el día que nos hemos tropezado por accidente.

\- Ah, ya veo.

\- Pero oye, no te pongas celosa, todavía eres mi mejor amiga. Por cierto, desde mañana estaré ausente, además no me impide que estemos juntas ahora. Me iré feliz si te quedas conmigo.

\- Bueno, es que además vine por ese motivo. - dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿Te le escapaste a tu esposo un rato?

\- No, solo le dije que venía a verte, pero ya lo conoces siempre sabe lo que estaré haciendo.

\- Si- Akane terminó de empacar y aprovechando que Midori no estaba tendría una pequeña aventura.

Luego de un rato su amiga se quedó dormida, Akane solo la abrazó, pero no podía dormir. Dejó la lámpara encendida.

Midori llegó para descansar, viendo que de la habitación de su amiga había luz fue a desearle buenas noches.

\- Akane ya llegaste…- dijo para luego quedar ahí en shock, mirando la escena.

Akane solo la miró con algo de vergüenza. – Midori, yo…

\- Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras ocupada. - cerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto. - Hoy tendré pesadillas.

Akane apagó la luz, ya que trataría de dormir. Eran las cinco de la mañana la mayor abrió los ojos de golpe ya que estaba sintiendo un aroma diferente al de su esposo, se incorporó de golpe en medio de la oscuridad, Akane se despertó y prendió la lámpara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con voz asueñada.

\- Akane…- A su mente comenzaban a llegar los recuerdos de la noche anterior. - Lo siento me asusté un poco, no acostumbro a despertar fuera de mi casa.

\- Tienes una mala memoria. - Akane miró el reloj. - Aún es muy temprano vuelve a dormir. - Akane la hace recostarse de nuevo y la abraza.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, silencio que tengo que viajar más tarde y quiero ir descansada.

Akane volvió a dormirse, ésta solo calló para dejarla dormir. Pasaron unas horas y sonó el despertador haciendo que se despertaran. Akane se quejó un poco pues en verdad necesitaba algo de descanso, fue al baño primero, la oji azul se vistió y arregló, Midori y ella se encontraron en la sala.

\- Puedo ayudarlas a hacer el desayuno si quieres.

\- Buena idea, sacaré las cosas. – contestó Midori.

La mayor se retira un momento y va al baño para lavar sus manos y su rostro, Akane terminaba de ducharse, se envolvió en una toalla.

\- La pasé increíble anoche, ¿lo repetimos en otro momento? - preguntó Akane, ella solo asintió algo avergonzada y ruborizada. - Puedes usar el baño si apeteces.

Al rato entre las dos hicieron el desayuno, pero la de orbes azules dijo que desayunaría en casa, así que solo hicieron para la pelirroja y la castaña.

La mayor partió primero, Midori siendo una buena amiga prepara comida para el viaje de Akane, la de orbes violeta, estaba verificando que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba, agradeció a su amiga y se fue.

\- Buen viaje amiga. - deseó Midori viendo a Akane alejarse y tomar el ascensor.

* * *

Akane llegó con su grupo, todos abordaron un autobús, harían un par de paradas para descansar. Marianne y Akane se sentaron juntas, ya que iban a platicar sobre las rutas a las que irían para el trabajo.

Después de un viaje de varias horas por fin llegan al hotel donde se quedarían, muy tradicional el sitio, confirmaron el registro y fueron a sus habitaciones, se repartirían en grupos de cuatro personas por habitación.

Akane, Marianne y otras dos chicas compartían habitación, descansaron un momento, luego irían a aprovechar el resto del día para tomar fotos.

Al llegar el anochecer fueron todos a cenar y compartir un tiempo de diversión. Llegó la hora de tomar un baño.

Marianne se quedó parada en el balneario, todas estaban desvistiéndose. - Creo que volveré más tarde.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta Akane.

\- No, es solo que me da un poco de vergüenza.

\- Ah entiendo, de dónde vienes no acostumbran a bañarse en grupos.

\- Pues casi que sí, lo digo por las escuelas y los gimnasios que tienen duchas. Pero es poco usual para mí.

\- Bueno, si no quieres solo espera a que salgamos. - Akane se termina de desvestir.

\- Vaya, Akane tienes un cuerpo muy bonito.

\- Oh pues gracias, lo cuido muy bien para tenerlo así, iré a bañarme, con permiso. - Akane se va a bañar.

\- (¿Estaré siendo egoísta? Pero él y yo pronto nos comprometeremos.)- Marianne volvió a su habitación y pensó en lo que había provocado entre Shindo y Akane. - Pero lo que pasó el día de San Valentín, estoy segura de que Takuto empieza a sentir cosas por mí, lo lamento Akane eres una buena amiga, muy linda conmigo desde que llegué, pero nuestro destino es estar juntos y eso muy pronto pasará.

* * *

Mientras Marianne estuvo lejos a Shindo le tocó ir a escoger los anillos para el compromiso junto a su padre, el cual tenían anotado la talla del dedo de la chica. Él miró muchos modelos hasta que eligió uno muy acorde a la chica. Mandó a su padre al auto, que lo esperara mientras hacía el pago.

Al salir de la tienda fue con su padre y le mostró el anillo.

\- Es muy elegante el diseño, me encanta su brillo.

\- Seguro lucirá bien en su mano. - Comenta el muchacho.

* * *

Akane regresó de su viaje, Midori y ella hablaron un rato de lo bien que se la pasó en el viaje.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste mientras estuve fuera?

\- Salí con Ryoma, fui a la Universidad, fui de compras.

\- ¿No hicieron algo más?

\- Idiota. – Midori le tira la almohada.

Al día siguiente Sakuma la cita en el centro comercial.

\- Ya estoy aquí- Akane sonríe.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

\- Pues muy bien. - Tomaron asiento en una tienda de helados- ¿Querías decirme algo?

Sakuma la miró y se sonrojó, sus labios temblaban y no podía decir nada. Trató de calmarse después de todo Akane parecía una chica muy comprensiva y era confiable. - "¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Ella nunca aceptaría tener una relación conmigo soy como un amigo más."- Pensó. - Bueno que tal si paseamos y compramos algunas cosas.

\- Si, buena idea, necesito nueva ropa, necesito ir renovando mis cosas.

\- Tengo un buen ojo para las prendas.

\- De eso no tengo dudas, eres muy lindo conmigo. - Akane se levanta y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él se sonroja más y se levanta de golpe- Akane-san, eres una chica muy dulce y creo que mereces ser feliz.

\- Muchas gracias, tú igual lo mereces. - Akane toma su mano- Vamos de compras.

\- Si- Sakuma sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la suave mano de ella.

Ya en la noche el platinado llegó a su departamento, tomó asiento en el sofá y se abrazó así mismo, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Se preguntaba, nunca una chica había movido así su ser, siempre había estado enamorado de Kidou y luego de Genda.

Disfrutaba verla sonreír, era divertida y algo distraída, una chica tierna y dulce, con cualidades artísticas y lograba ver lo bueno y malo de cada persona. No se apartó de él a pesar de saber lo estricto y enojón que es.

No olvidaba a Genda pues sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, lo seguía amando, pero le dolía que lo hubiese traicionado con su asistente, pero ahora de seguro estaría mejor sin él, siempre se repetía eso en su mente.

* * *

Fue a casa de Kidou para decirle lo que pasaba y pedir consejo. El de gafas estaba escribiendo en su ordenador, Sakuma solo estaba ahí sentado y pensando como comenzar la conversación.

\- Kidou necesito que me escuches y me des tu consejo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues tú sabes que entre Genda y yo no hay nada, eh conocido a alguien tiene veinte años. El problema es que… ¿seré muy mayor?

\- No veo problema, si es mayor de edad no importa, además no has cambiado en estos años.

\- Entonces podré confesarle mis sentimientos a Akane. - dijo llamando la atención de Kidou.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Kidou.

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Mi hermosa pingüinita

Holi y Bienvenidos a un capítulo más, le he ido modificando un poquito.

* * *

**Mi hermosa pingüinita**

* * *

\- Entonces podré confesarle mis sentimientos a Akane. - dijo Sakuma llamando la atención de Kidou.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Kidou, en ese momento su cabeza se imaginó a Yamana Akane, pero cabía la posibilidad de que fuera otra, ella no es la única con ese nombre y era muy común, además Akane no se fijaría en él por amor a su esposa y que Sakuma en el pasado había golpeado.

\- Me refiero a Yamana Akane.

Kidou hizo sonar el escritorio con su mano algo enojado, Sakuma se había metido con un fruto prohibido, tenía en mente lo que Shindo le había pedido, ayudarlo a recuperarla. – Ella no es para ti, lo digo en serio.

\- Pensé que te daría gusto que rehiciera mi vida.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que ella está interesada en ti?

\- Es que nos hicimos amigos y encuentro en ella algo especial. Aunque solo seamos amigos siento que ella igual tiene sentimientos por mí.

\- No quiero que te lastime si no es así, ella solo está dolida y se refugia en ti.

Sakuma comienza a molestarse ya que no estaba teniendo el apoyo de su amigo. - ¿Sabías que tu linda, perfecta y amada esposa te traiciona con ella?

\- A mi nada se me escapa, si, lo sé. No quiero entrometer su relación aquí.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona permite que su esposa ande con una mujer a sus espaldas?

\- Esos son asuntos nuestros.

\- Veo que no cuento contigo, solo quería que lo supieras y que no me importa si no tengo tu aprobación.

Sakuma se retira molesto, Yuuto en cambio estaba algo frustrado, como estar contra la espada y la pared. Su esposa entró para hablar con él.

\- Siento que Shindo perdió la oportunidad de estar con ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ella de seguro estará tratando de sacar a Shindo de su vida, aunque en el camino su corazón quede en pedazos, pero ahora que Sakuma está en su vida ella lo verá como la persona que vino a reparar lo que quedó y de paso ella lo ayudará a él.

\- ¡Vaya a veces dices cosas inteligentes!

\- No soy tan tonta como todos me dicen.

\- Pero no me rendiré, ayudaré a Shindo en todo lo que pueda… ¿estás conmigo? – preguntó Kidou.

\- Somos un equipo, no le fallaremos a nuestra promesa.

Ambos lucharían para que los dos jóvenes estuvieran juntos, muy en el fondo sabían que era decisión de Akane y si ella decidía tomar un camino distinto al planeado lo respetarían.

* * *

Akane estaba en su departamento, justo entraron Midori junto a Nishiki ya que tenían algo importante que mostrarle.

\- Amiga tienes que ver esto. - dijo la chica dejando una revista en las manos de Akane. - Lee la página 16.

Akane lo abrió y leyó _"El pasado fin de semana la Familia Shindo, muy importantes en nuestro país, junto a la familia Gallagher influyentes en el extranjero, han anunciado que pronto sus descendientes contraerán matrimonio dentro de tres meses, Shindo Takuto y Gallagher Marianne se han comprometido, se oyen las campanas de boda. Será una alianza para unir ambas familias y ampliar sus compañías.

_Días atrás, fin de semana._

\- ¿Por qué hay tantos camarógrafos? - pregunta Shindo.- Solo es un compromiso.- siguió diciendo, su voz denotaba algo de fastidio.

\- Es importante que todos sepan de nuestra alianza, ahora ve con tu prometida y sonríe- el padre lo empuja y éste grita un poco ya que casi perdía el equilibrio.

Recuperó su postura, como si no hubiese cometido ese torpe error y fue con Marianne. Sonrió junto a ella para que tomaran las fotos. Luego llegó la hora del compromiso y él puso el anillo en el dedo de ella, en ese momento se tomaron muchas más fotos.

Shindo sabía que era cuestión de días para que Akane se enterara de todo.

Volviendo al presente, la chica había comenzado a derramar lágrimas sobre las páginas de la revista.

\- ¿Takuto se… casará? - lo que más le dolía era que su amiga Marianne se uniría a él y nunca mencionó nada.

\- Lo siento tanto Akane…- dice Midori mientras le da un abrazo consolador.

\- Yo no sé qué decir, supongo que igual, lo lamento, mujer.

\- Gracias por estar conmigo. Si él quiere casarse con ella, yo no interferiré.

\- Akane no seas tonta, seguro que tuvo que hacerlo, es un hijo de un hombre importante. Estoy segura de que fue obligado. – dijo Midori tratando de dar esperanzas de que el castaño aún seguía amándola.

\- ¿Y qué?, de todas maneras, no puedo hacer nada. Si me amara, hubiera luchado por nuestro amor y demostrarle a su familia que no importa de dónde uno venga, todo se hace con esfuerzo para alcanzar la cima.

Akane estuvo un rato sola encerrada en su habitación, pensó tantas cosas y por fin decidió dejarlo ir, fuera el motivo que tuviese ya estaba hecho el daño. Había decidido comenzar de nuevo a principio de año y así sería, ni una lágrima más por él.

Recibió un mensaje de Sakuma, la estaría esperando en un parque, salió a refrescarse un poco en la ducha, luego se arregló muy bonita e impresionó a Midori por ese cambio de actitud tan repentino.

\- ¿Vas de salida?

\- Si, Sakuma me ha citado en el parque, cerca de aquí, volveré luego.

\- Últimamente ese señor te invita mucho, ¿no es así?

\- Midori, no es tan viejo. Hasta al rato. - se despide sonriendo.

\- Diviértete.

Akane salió y de paso se encontró con Kirino.

\- Hola…- Dijo el peli rosa.

\- Hola, Kirino-san, me enteré de que Takuto se ha comprometido ¿lo sabías?

\- Si, pero juro que él no quería lastimarte, pero tuvo que hacerlo para… alejarse de ti.

\- Bueno lo entiendo, no se puede tener todo en esta vida, él escogió su camino, trataré de seguir el mío, aunque él ya no esté.

\- Yamana… - dijo con algo de tristeza.

Ella se despidió y siguió su camino. Al llegar al parque fue corriendo al ver a Sakuma.

\- Lamento la demora. Siempre llego tarde- sonrió.

\- Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. - respondió Sakuma que estaba sentado en una banca.

Ella igual se sentó a su lado. - ¿Querías decirme algo?

\- Antes que nada, me enteré lo del compromiso de Shindo, lo lamento, sé que tenías la esperanza de que…- ella lo interrumpe.

\- Si, lo sé, pero eso ya fue ¿no? Hay que seguir adelante y tratar de superarlo. - ella lo miró esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

\- Pues veras…- él estaba un poco nervioso y no sabía cómo comenzar. – Hace ya un tiempo que… creo que empecé a sentir cosas por ti.- dijo, ya que había reunido valor para confesarse luego de haber leído el artículo.

\- Sakuma… yo…- ella se puso un poco colorada.

\- Disculpa, entiendo si no sientes lo mismo. - Sakuma se levanta y comienza a caminar algo torpe ya que por fin se lo había dicho y sentía un poco de vergüenza, se sentía tonto. - ¡Eres un idiota! Una chica tan linda como ella no se fijaría en ti. - dijo entre balbuceos, alejándose cada vez más.

Akane corrió para alcanzarlo y tomó su manga- ¡Espera!

Él volteó- ¡¿He?!

\- No escuchaste mi respuesta… ¡Quiero intentarlo! Eres un hombre maravilloso, tenemos algo en común y quiero que juntos nos ayudemos a sanar nuestros corazones. Porque Sakuma-san, eres lo que necesitaba en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.

Sakuma se giró hacia ella- Akane-san me cayó del cielo como un ángel, llegaste a alegrarme la vida. - acarició la mejilla de la chica y sonrió.

Ella lo abrazó y él correspondió dulcemente. Al separarse él tomó su mano y le dijo que prepararía algo delicioso para la cena, así que la llevó a comprar al supermercado los productos.

Al llegar al departamento, él y ella se ponen unos delantales para comenzar a cocinar.

\- ¿Alguna vez te dije que me gusta cómo cocinas?

\- No, pero me alegra que te guste.

En lo que él terminaba de cocinar ella fue a poner la mesa.

\- Gracias por ayudarme con la mesa- Sakuma buscó unas copas y un buen vino tinto para acompañar la cena.

Ambos agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a cenar, teniendo una plática tan amena, entretenida, ella había olvidado lo de hace un rato. Brindaron por su nueva relación.

\- Déjame decirte que tienes una hermosa sonrisa, eres inteligente, apasionada en tu trabajo, amo tus bellos ojos y tu suave voz.

Ella se acerca más a él- ¿Te gusta eso de mí? - dijo en un tono seductor- Pues a mí me gusta tu personalidad misteriosa, tu hermoso cabello- Akane se acerca mucho más, le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sakuma estaba muy ruborizado- Akane…- la chica sonríe tiernamente y no lo dejó hablar callándolo con otro beso.

* * *

Mientras en casa, Midori estaba con Ryoma, ambos estudiaban, ella se estiró y miró la hora.

\- Akane se demora, dijo que venía al rato y ya han pasado horas.

\- Seguro encontró con quien pasar el rato.

\- Ella no haría eso.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - él chico sonrió pues tenía razón.

\- Bueno igual ella sabe lo que hace.

Ambos cerraron los libros y se pusieron más cómodos, Ryoma comenzó a besarla, la recostó en el sofá y se encimó sobre ella

\- Estamos solos…

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Ya sabes… ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

\- Eres un idiota, como todos los demás ¿no es así? - Midori lo aparta de ella.

\- No me refería a eso… solo quería que probaras lo que se siente.

\- Pero me daría vergüenza.

\- ¿Lo quieres intentar?

\- No lo sé, además ¿crees que soy estúpida? Solo lo harás para que yo caiga.

\- ¿Tienes miedo mujer? No te pasará nada, no sentirás dolor.

\- ¡Bien!... - Midori y él volvieron a besarse, aunque ella temía por lo que pudiese sentir.

Él comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo el cuerpo de ella lo más delicado que pudo, besó su cuello haciendo que suspirara de vez en cuando. La situación se estaba volviendo más calurosa, en eso suena el timbre.

\- ¡Diablos! - dijo Ryoma.

\- Es una señal…- Midori sonrió.

\- Señal de nada, iré a ver, pero esto no ha terminado. - Abrió la puerta y estaba Kariya ahí.

\- Vecino de casualidad ¿tendrá azúcar? - el chico sonrió.

Midori escuchó a Masaki y fue a la nevera por un poco. Ryoma estaba algo molesto e impaciente. La chica le dio lo que necesitaba.

\- Muchas gracias, ahora podré comer mi cereal. Buenas noches- se retira y Ryoma cierra la puerta quejándose un poco.

\- ¿Donde estábamos? - se volteó hacia ella y se acercó para seguir en lo que estaban.

* * *

Mientra en casa de Sakuma, luego de aquel beso ellos estuvieron platicando, hasta que a ella le ganó el sueño y el ofreció que se quedara a pasar la noche, Akane se había quedado dormida, Sakuma la abrigó con su manta- Descansa- dijo suavemente para no despertarla, se quedó a su lado velando su sueño.

Luego de un rato fue a tomar una ducha y pensar las cosas, aún tenía presente a Genda, hubiese querido arreglar las cosas, pero su orgullo estaba presente. Terminó y se miró al espejo.

\- Durmiendo con otra persona ¿eh, Jiro? – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. - ella me hace feliz. Aunque nunca pensé fijarme en una chica, después que dos mujeres me quitaran lo que más amaba.

Se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó a lado de ella, los dos en ese futón. Por lo menos no tenía malas intenciones con ella y Akane no se preocupaba de pasarla con él, tal vez lo consideraba a la hora de dormir como ¿una amiga más? no sabía.

* * *

Muy temprano en la mañana, Shindo estaba afuera del departamento de Kirino y Kariya, tocó el timbre, esperó y Kirino abrió.

\- ¡Shindo!... pasa.

\- Gracias- Él dejó su maleta y se sentó. - Por fin puedo regresar, después de que todo lo del compromiso ya ha terminado.

\- Te casarás pronto ¿Qué vas a hacer? - dijo Kirino tomando asiento y cruzando sus brazos.

\- Ya casi todo está listo en cuanto a mi plan, quiero irme con Akane un tiempo, comenzar una vida con ella. Aunque por lo que me contaste…

\- Pues sí, ella decidió comenzar su vida con alguien más.

\- Me ha reemplazado con el entrenador del Teikoku ¿crees que se amen?

\- Pues supongo que se gustan, no sé cómo se conocieron.

\- Maldita sea ¿ese hombre no tenía pareja?

\- Su pareja se acostaba con la asistente de Sakuma-san, éste lo descubrió y terminaron. Eso lo sé porque me gusta el chisme.

\- Y como ambos estaban lastimados decidieron unirse, encontraron algo en común.- dijo Shindo, estaba frustrado, tenía que resolver todo pero aún no sabía si ella aceptaría después que la hizo sufrir de esa manera.

* * *

Akane despertó y Sakuma entró a la habitación con una bandeja y el desayuno para ambos.

\- Buenos días, Sakuma… no te hubieras molestado.

\- Buenos días, no es molestia- deja la bandeja en el suelo y se sienta, ambos desayunan.

\- ¿Qué tal si un día de estos vamos de paseo? ¿Te gustan las compras?

\- Por supuesto y podemos ir a un bar karaoke.

\- Excelente querido. - ella posó su mano en la de él.

Al terminar de desayunar ambos fueron a fregar los platos, él le ofreció el baño.

\- ¿Te apetece ducharte?

\- Si no es molestia, ¿no quieres acompañarme?

\- ¿Yo? Creo que es demasiado pronto ¿no lo crees?

\- No. No tengas vergüenza, estamos en confianza. - ella le da un beso en los labios.

\- Bueno…

Ambos van al baño, él tenía un poco de vergüenza, ella comenzó a desvestirse haciéndolo sonrojar, Akane al ver que no se movía se acercó y le ayudó a desvestirse.

\- Yo puedo solo…- dijo muy sonrojado.

\- Que complicado que eres- ella sonrió.

Sakuma y ella tomaron una ducha juntos, él estaba detrás pasando sus manos delicadamente por sus hombros, él pensando cuan hermosa es, Akane se volteó y rodeó con sus brazos él cuello de Jiro, para luego besarle bajo la ducha.

Él no puso paro pues la deseaba, pero en su mente decía que no ya que nunca pensó en enamorarse de una mujer.

Se separaron por falta de aire- Akane…mi dulce chica, te amo.

\- Yo igual… te amo.- dijo con algo de dudas al decirlo a otra persona, pero Sakuma se había portado muy bien que sentía un gran cariño y podía llegar a amarlo.

Mucho rato después Akane se despidió de Sakuma, llegó a casa veinte minutos después y en el pasillo se encontró con Shindo, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, él la volteó a mirar y sonrió.

\- Akane…- él se acercó a ella esperanzado de que todo entre ellos surgiera nuevamente.

\- Takuto… yo quería…

\- ¿Sí? - él pensó que quería hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero…

\- Felicitarte por tu compromiso, estoy muy feliz por ti. - dijo con algo de timidez.

\- Au… si, gracias.

\- Bueno, iré a buscar mis cosas. Tengo clases dentro de unos minutos.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, gracias tardaré un poco. Con permiso.

Él la vio entrar a su depa, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada. Pero al menos no le quitó el habla o lo insultó. Pero ahora estaba pensando en que ella estaba fuera de casa, ya que Akane siempre estaría a esta hora de la mañana, así que asumió que estuvo con él, eso hizo que se enfureciera, más no podía hacer nada.

Akane entró y estaba Midori de salida. - Buenas noches, estabas perdida. ¿Qué te quedaste haciendo?

\- Me quedé en casa de Sakuma y se me fue el tiempo hasta que me quedé dormida.

\- ¿Es que hicieron?...

\- No… solo lo normal, cenar y platicar, aunque si nos bañamos juntos esta mañana. - dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? No le creí a Ryoma cuando me lo dijo.

\- ¿Hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas?... iré a arreglarme.

\- Oye te espero pues.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Para Maria Violet:_ si ve esto ya sabe que le estoy haciendo su regalito de nav. de su Oc y Kaze-kun ya le spoilée un poco en insta xd


	5. Un día Pingüifantastico

**_Hola y bienvenidos a un cap más de este fic, lo hubiese subido antes pero me vicié jugando, en otras estuve algo depre y con ansiedad, cambié mi imagen de perfil :v como todas las navidades con la misma imagen (debo dibujar algo nuevo) aunque soy perezosa para hacer dibujos :'v (para el siguiente año) bueno al menos este año hice más dibujos que el año pasado que solo hice pocos, le estimo 5 dibujos :'3 este año fueron más. uwu _**

**_Sin más espero disfruten este cap._**

* * *

**Un día pingüifantastico**

* * *

En tres meses se llevaría a cabo la boda de Takuto y Marianne. Todo estaba siendo muy pesado para Shindo, en cuanto a su prometida, ella disfrutaba de todos los preparativos.

Shindo quería acercarse a Akane, pero ella siempre encontraba una excusa para evitar hablar con él, si acaso le deseaba buenos días. Le había contado todo a Kirino sobre su aventura el día de San Valentín para no cargar con tanto remordimiento de traicionar a su amada Akane.

\- Lo lamento tanto, en parte tengo la culpa por enviarte ese mensaje, supongo que me precipité a las cosas. – dijo Kirino viendo el desastre que había formado con su mensaje el día de San Valentín.

\- Es que era obvio que terminarían juntos, después de que en casi todos los medios publicaran mi compromiso.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, de alguna forma volverán a estar juntos. - Kirino puso una mano en el hombro del castaño para brindarle fortaleza de toda la situación esperanzándole que pronto estaría con ella una vez más.

\- Eso espero, Marianne cada día está más ilusionada con nuestro matrimonio. Aunque me da pena dejarla así.

\- O es que ¿empiezas a sentir cosas por ella?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? No, claro que no.

* * *

En la vida de Ruri habían ocurrido algunos cambios, ella había ido a vivir con sus padres, en lo que pasara un tiempo buscaría un nuevo empleo, pero por ahora ayudaba en el negocio familiar. Necesitaba descargar su conciencia y ahí estaba parada frente a la puerta de Sakuma. Con algo de nervios tocó la puerta esa noche pues sabía que lo encontraría a esa hora.

Sakuma estaba en compañía de Akane en esos momentos, se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta llevándose una sorpresa.

\- ¡Ruri! ¿cómo has sabido donde vivo?

\- Tengo mis contactos, necesito hablar con usted. - dijo en súplica.

\- No tenemos nada que hablar, todo quedó claro ese día. Adiós. - Sakuma le cerró cuando Akane se levantó.

\- No puedes tratarla así, aunque haya hecho algo que no estaba bien. - Ella abrió la puerta- Lo lamento mucho, me disculpo en su nombre.

\- Lamento molestar, pero era necesario, Sakuma-san.

Akane cerró la puerta y se puso al lado de él, Sakuma estaba cruzado de brazos, luego se fijó en un detalle de Ruri.

\- Vaya, estás más gorda que la última vez. - comenta imprudentemente.

Akane sin molestarse por el reciente comportamiento de él, aclara el asunto- Está embarazada. - dejó a Sakuma entre asombrado y molesto.

\- Así es, estoy embarazada.

Sakuma aún enojado con ella le ofrece sentarse y hablar.

\- Supongo que querrás ir con Kojiro, hacer tu vida con él y criar juntos al bebé que estás esperando.

\- No, tal vez hice mal al involucrarme con él, no pensé las cosas y era muy joven, me gustó desde que llegué a trabajar con ustedes teniendo veintiuno. Me dije a mi misma que no podía ser, pero era inevitable para mí, me comencé a enamorar aun sabiendo que era su pareja.

\- Entonces ¿qué buscas?

\- Solo le quería decir, para que arreglaran su relación, no me pienso entrometer.

\- Es que han sucedido tantas cosas en mi vida, sí, es cierto estoy molesto con ambos, pero es que Genda siempre quiso tener hijos y conmigo no iba a poder. Por eso pienso que es mejor que ustedes hagan su vida como querías. Además, tengo a alguien más. - Sakuma tomó la mano de Akane haciendo evidente su relación.

\- Entiendo, las cosas han cambiado desde ese día, solo le diré a Genda de mi embarazo, faltan unos meses para que nazca y quiero por lo menos decirle que va a ser padre. Estoy viviendo con mis padres en otro lugar y vine a contar lo que me pasaba.

Ella se despidió, pero lo que dijo dejó a Sakuma más molesto- ¿Sólo para eso vino? Nos separó a los dos, le brindo la oportunidad de que su hijo crezca con su padre y ¿me sale con que solo le va a decir que está embarazada?

\- Ha hecho un gran destrozo en su camino. - Akane abrazó a Sakuma para darle consuelo. - Las personas somos un enigma en cuanto a lo que queremos en nuestras vidas. - ella sabía lo mucho que Sakuma se preocupaba por Genda y que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando.

Ella lo abrazó contra su pecho y puso una mano en la cabeza de él dando ligeras caricias, Jiro por su parte la abrazaba pues estaba siendo reconfortado. Al separarse ella seca sus lágrimas y sonríe.

\- ¿Sakuma-san se siente mejor?

\- Algo, estar a tu lado es muy reconfortante.

\- Bueno si te encuentras mejor, ya me tengo que ir a casa.- Ella se levanta y él toma su mano.

\- No me dejes, quédate esta noche por favor.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede?... bueno, está bien.

Akane se cambió de ropa, algo más cómodo, una de las camisas de Sakuma. Él al verla con eso puesto lo hizo sonrojar. Ambos se acostaron a descansar, él estaba algo incómodo ahora por tenerla así junto a él y recordar lo que ocurrió en el baño, hizo que sus mejillas ardieran.

Ella se giró para quedar frente a él- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¡¿Eh?! No, nada, es que te ves bonita con mi camisa puesta.

\- Pues gracias.

Sakuma no resistió ante sus encantos y besó sus labios, ella correspondió, sentía las manos de él recorrer su cuerpo. Tanto Akane como Jiro sentían curiosidad el uno por el otro, pero él sabía que era demasiado pronto como para dar ese paso.

Solo pasaron así, besándose, hasta que él paró- Lo siento tanto, no debí sobrepasarme contigo.

\- No tienes que disculparte, soy tu novia ¿recuerdas? - ella solo se acercó más.

\- Si, lo sé, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte.

\- ¿Cómo podrías? Te conozco lo suficiente para decir que no me harías nada, supongo que es por que estás con alguien nuevo, y que pasaste con Genda muchos años, solo nos conocemos desde hace algunos meses.

\- Seguro es por eso, es que además eres una chica increíble, eres amable y gentil a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo una joven como tú se ha de fijar en alguien tan mezquino como yo?

\- Pues me gustan los retos, y que eres muy guapo, tienes un carácter fuerte y un lado sensible, te preocupas por los demás, ¿cómo no me iba a fijar en ti?

\- Akane… mi dulce Akane, es tiempo de descansar.

\- De acuerdo, buenas noches- Ella le da un beso en los labios.

Midori se preocupaba siempre por su amiga, ya que como era distraída siempre se olvidaba de llamar para avisar que dormiría fuera, esta vez no se preocupó mucho pues sabía que estaría con Sakuma.

Amaneció y Akane despertó primero, se sentó a observar a Sakuma dormir, él despertó pues la luz se hacía presente en la habitación.

Ella sonrió- Buenos días pingüino dormilón.

Eso alegró a Sakuma- Buenos días princesa de los pingüinos- Sakuma se levantó al igual que ella, comenzó a corretearla por todo el departamento hasta que la alcanzó y la cargó.

Al tocar suelo ella sugirió tomar otro baño juntos, esta vez él aceptó de forma inmediata. Luego de arreglarse Akane se despide, llevaba prisa así que no desayunaría ahí, pasó a comprar comida para llevar, muy alegre llegó a los departamentos y en el lobby se encontró con Shindo.

Ella lo saludó como si de un extraño fuera, él tomó su brazo pues Akane pasó de él para seguir su camino.

\- No me toques…- Ella pidió, eso lo sorprendió un poco. - Por favor, aléjate de mí.

\- Es que necesito hablar contigo.

\- Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar.

\- Entonces ya te olvidaste de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, por eso vienes de estar con él, amaneciste en su lecho quien sabe que es lo que hicieron.

\- ¿Me estás reclamando? No tienes derecho de hacerlo, además lo que yo haga no te tiene que importar, pero si tanto te importa no hemos hecho nada de lo que piensas.

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto?

\- Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa. - Ella solo siguió su camino, su actitud tenía un aire de enojo, aunque ella se portase amable con él, Shindo sentía que en el fondo ella comenzaba a odiarlo.

Shindo no se quedaría ahí viendo como fácilmente se le iba de las manos- ¡Akane!- la llamó, ella volteó- En serio necesito que hablemos.

\- Es que no tenemos que hablar, ya lo dije, todo quedó claro, nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos diferentes, serás feliz con tu futura esposa y yo haré mi vida, en casa aún tengo algunas de tus cosas y no quiero tenerlas, por favor pasa más tarde a recogerlas, Midori te las dará.

\- ¿Es que ya no recuerdas lo nuestro? ¿todo el amor que había?

Akane lo miró seria. - No puedo recordar cuando contigo fui feliz, terminó, se acabó, ya no existe el amor entre los dos.

\- ¡No me digas eso!

\- Es que ya tengo suficiente, todos nuestros momentos juntos, las fechas en el calendario en donde habíamos planeado hacer cosas, todo se perdió en este tiempo, quedé deshecha cuando te fuiste de mi lado, no quiero sentirme mal, solo no te me acerques y aléjate por favor.

Shindo dejó que se marchara, le daría su espacio e intentaría otro día. Podía sentir que durante esos meses había acumulado resentimiento hacia él, le dolía, la estaba perdiendo poco a poco. Akane por su parte se admiró de su comportamiento, si, ahora ella se comportaba con la misma actitud cortante de Sakuma.

\- Vaya, ahora veo por qué la trató de esa manera. - Dijo Akane refiriéndose a Ruri. Llegó a su departamento, Midori no estaba, tomó una caja y comenzó a tomar lo que quedaba de Shindo, prendas de ropa, objetos, algunas fotografías enmarcadas, luego lo dejó sobre la mesa con una nota para la pelirroja.

Luego de refrescarse se viste, toma su bolso y maletín para ir a trabajar. Al llegar a su destino todos estaban felicitando a Marianne, la muchacha volteó y vio a Akane.

Se acercó- Mi querida amiga ¿supongo que ya te has enterado?

\- Oh, si, muchas felicidades por tu compromiso.

\- No había podido venir ya que estuve muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda. Cuando las invitaciones estén listas te enviaré una.

Akane fue a su escritorio y Marianne tras ella hablando muchas cosas, Akane quería hablar- Marianne ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- ¿Eh?- Marianne la miró- Akane, yo… Nuestras familias decidieron la alianza, me enteré luego que él era tu novio, no podía decirte estaba en ese momento algo confusa, lo lamento. Pero es que en verdad Shindo me gusta, no pensé que iba a amarlo, es un hombre muy interesante, increíble.

\- Bueno eso y que tiene un don especial en las manos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sus manos son maravillosas a la hora de hacerlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Marianne se puso un tanto nerviosa por lo que acababa de decir- A- ah lo mismo que tú.

\- ¿Piano?

\- ¡Si! Eso…

\- Es una bella cualidad, pero no estoy molesta, entre él y yo no existe nada, encontré a alguien que me ha ayudado mucho y somos novios. Yo espero que tú y Shindo sean felices.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad eres un tesoro de amiga.

Marianne se retira y va a atender sus asuntos.

Midori llegó a casa y encontró la caja, leyó la nota y sintió tristeza por lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, dejando ir las cosas de su amado, alguien por quien soñó muchas veces tener a su lado, su amor desde que lo vio por primera vez. Llamó a Shindo y este tocó.

\- Adelante- dijo Midori.

\- Supongo que recogió todo lo que le quedaba de mí. ¿Me permites ir a su habitación?

\- Claro… pero las cosas han cambiado un poco.

Shindo fue a la habitación de Akane y encontró todo diferente, ahora había objetos de pingüinos por todos lados, no le disgustaba su nuevo gusto por esas aves, pero sí a la persona que influenciaba en ella, había fotos de ambos que decoraban el escritorio, alguna que otra en un cuaderno.

\- ¿Es que cómo puede amarlo a él? Eso no me cabe en la cabeza, te lo juro.

\- Estás igual que yo, Sakuma Jiro es muy mayor para ella.

\- Tú que eres su amiga, ella te confía todo, dime si ella y él ya se han acostado.

\- Pues no me gusta meterme en su vida, pero ella no sería capaz de eso aún… ya la conoces, es impulsiva e imagina si no ha intimado en un tiempo, su cuerpo comenzará a pedir amor. Tú mismo deberías saberlo.

\- Si, Akane es una mujer muy pasional, lo hacíamos casi siempre.

\- Así que solo es cuestión de que pase lo impensable.

\- No lo digas, no quiero que pase, la sigo amando y no negaré que me molesta que amanezca en cama de otro.

Shindo tomó la caja con sus cosas y volvió al departamento, en verdad sentía que ella y él eran unos extraños, como si no se conocieran, se estaban distanciando más y más. A ese paso la perdería. Definitivamente no dejaría que pasara.

* * *

Unos días después, Sakuma llegó al departamento de Akane y tocó. Shindo en ese momento abrió con cuidado solo para espiar a su competencia, la puerta se abrió y Sakuma entró. Shindo volvió adentro mientras Kirino sentado en el sofá, negaba con la cabeza ya que su amigo estaba que los celos se lo estaban devorando.

Mientras con Akane y Sakuma- ¿Lista para un día agitado?

\- Seguro, pero ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Ah, eso es un secreto- Sakuma tomó el abrigo de la chica. - Necesitarás esto.

\- Pero ahora no hace frío, hay una temperatura normal- dijo ella mientras se ponía su maletín y tomaba su abrigo.

\- A donde te llevaré lo necesitarás. - hizo un guiño a la chica.

Salieron del depa y caminaron, Shindo los había vuelto a observar, ellos tomaron el ascensor y el castaño las escaleras.

Al llegar abajo siguieron hasta salir y Sakuma le mostró su auto convertible blanco a Akane.

\- ¿Te gusta? Lo uso poco, fui por el para que mi novia no viaje en tren.

\- Nunca me dijiste que tenías auto, pero no te hubieras molestado.

Shindo en ese momento se pegó a la ventana de cristal para observar la escena de afuera. Él le abrió la puerta a ella para que tomara asiento, luego se sentó a su lado y encendió el auto, bajó el techo del auto para una experiencia mejor.

Ahora el castaño tenía que resignarse, a pesar de ser rico no tenía un auto para sacarla a pasear, no tenía un trabajo fijo, todavía le faltaba mucho para completarse, no podía competir con un hombre que tenía todo para ofrecerle.

Akane iba feliz tomando fotos al paisaje y a Sakuma mientras conducía. La llevó al Teikoku.

\- Tengo algo que mostrarte.

\- Solo he venido una vez, ya quiero ver lo que me tienes que enseñar.

Fueron por la banda trasportadora, luego caminaron hasta una sala, él le pidió que se abrigara, él igual lo hizo, escribió la clave de acceso y puso su mano, Akane notó que todo el lugar estaba bien asegurado. Las puertas se abrieron dejando salir una nube muy fría, ambos pasaron dentro.

Había un montón de pingüinos siendo atendidos, otros se deslizaban y nadaban, un grupo de pequeñas crías se acercaron curiosos por la extraña que había llegado.

Sakuma se las presentó y Akane se maravilló de ver pequeñas bolitas de plumas tan achuchables y tiernas. Pasaron conociendo a todos, alimentándolos y aprendiendo de sus cuidados, sin mencionar que ella sacó muchas fotos y anotó lo que aprendía.

Luego fueron a recorrer el lugar y hablar un poco, Sakuma le pidió salir a cenar en la noche y consentirla antes de eso. Pero ella se negó, ya que sentía que se estaba aprovechando de él.

\- No tengas pena, solo te llevaré a consentirte y de compras.

\- Es que no me sentiría cómoda.

\- Dinero me sobra y estoy acostumbrado a esta vida, quiero compartirla contigo.- Sakuma la tomó de la mano para llevarla al auto.

Akane estaba pensando en que él estaba haciendo mucho por ella, tal vez quería algo de ella a cambio, después de todo Sakuma era hombre, no es que le molestara, simplemente quería que fuese de otra manera.

La llevó a un salón spa- Este es mi lugar favorito- la miró- ¿Es que te incomoda? Te traje contra tu voluntad perdona.

\- ¡No, está todo bien!- Akane en ese momento pensó con claridad, Sakuma no era así, en todo ese tiempo solo había sido besos y caricias, pero de ahí no pasaba. Se portaba muy bien con ella.

\- Entonces ¿te animas?

\- Vale. – ella sonrió y entró junto a él.

Todas las chicas del lugar lo saludaban, era cliente constante. El pidió especial atención con ella, tendrían la misma sesión de belleza.

Comenzando con ir a los vestidores y cambiarse, para que luego los dos tomaran un masaje que les relajara de tanta tención, vaya que Akane notaba algo diferente en todo su cuerpo al terminar. Luego fueron a que les hicieran un facial en lo que arreglaban las uñas.

Akane sabía perfectamente que Sakuma era muy distinto a los demás hombres. Shindo no diría en publico que tenía sesiones de belleza dos veces a la semana.

Más tarde les arreglaron el cabello, y a ella la maquillaron, Sakuma hizo el pago, después que ella se vistió y él igual, la llevó a una tienda a comprar ropa.

Sakuma hizo que le buscaran vestidos para la ocasión, se probó muchos hasta que encontró el indicado junto a los zapatos y un bolso. Él la esperaba ya que su atuendo lo había escogido mucho más rápido.

Ella sonrojada preguntó- ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Encantadora, ya he pagado lo que llevaremos, no tienes que preocuparte por nada más, solo quiero pasarla esta noche con tu compañía mientras cenamos.

Las pertenencias de ambos estaban en las bolsas de compras, las acomodaron en el auto y siguieron su camino.

Mientras Shindo en el departamento no se podía concentrar en más nada que no fuera Akane, el día se había agotado y ella no volvía. Kariya regresó de la practica de futbol que había tenido, solo se encontró con un compañero de departamento ansioso y enojado.

Kirino solo estaba ahí tratando de calmarlo, pero no podía. Shindo había preguntado unas cuantas veces en la recepción si la habían visto pero no había rastro de ella.

\- Salieron desde hace horas, ¿a dónde la habrá invitado?

\- A tener una aventura, ya sabes, Yamana es una mujer atractiva, supongo que alguien como él quiere una experiencia diferente.

\- No quiero que eso ocurra, ella es mi amada Akane, no puede entregarse a alguien que en verdad no ama, sé que solo lo hace para olvidarme y fuerza sus sentimientos, no me cabe duda.

\- Tal vez, pero no puedes entrometerte en su vida íntima, son sus decisiones y no puedes echarle en cara eso si tu hiciste algo imprudente.

Kariya no entendía lo que ellos hablaban y más si murmuraban lo que decían, así que solo fue a tomar una ducha.

Había llegado la hora, fueron a un restaurante elegante al bajar, Sakuma le ofreció el brazo, ella aceptó, todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, ya que Akane llamaba la atención, por su porte, hermosura y elegancia.

Los guiaron a su mesa, ya que Sakuma había hecho reservación días atrás, tomaron asiento y les entregaron la carta.

\- Siento muchas miradas hacia la mesa. - dijo solo audible para el platinado.

\- Eso es porque eres la chica más guapa del lugar. Te digo algo más… me haces sentir mucho más joven.

\- No digas eso, eres un hombre muy guapo y con experiencia eso es todo.

\- Eres una chica muy dulce.

Pasaron una velada cenando, luego de ahí la llevó a otro sitio a bailar.

Shindo les dijo a sus compañeros que estaría abajo esperándola, solo se sentó con su móvil en la mano a rememorar los recuerdos.

\- No es posible que ya no me quieras, lo lamento por decir todas esas cosas, me duele recordar que en secundaria solo me sacabas fotos a mi y ahora le tomas a otro. Tu actitud me duele, me estoy muriendo a este paso el matrimonio se llevará a cabo.

El castaño se quedó dormido entre lágrimas en el sofá, el auto de Sakuma se estacionó, el vigilante del edificio llamó a Shindo y este despertó y miró que ya habían llegado. Ellos estaban riendo y hablando de todas las actividades. Él castaño al ver la proximidad se tiró detrás del sofá para verlos.

Akane solo permitió que la acompañara hasta ahí, luego rodeó su cuello con sus manos y lo besó. Tanto Shindo como el vigilante abrieron los ojos con asombro. Ellos se despidieron, Akane subió el ascensor y él, el de al lado.

Akane iba de lo más feliz y sorpresivamente Shindo la toma del brazo justo cuando llegó a la puerta.

Ella lo miró- Shindo-san… ¿puedes soltarme? - ella forcejeó, él la soltó.

\- Vi como te besabas con ese sujeto.

\- ¡Ese sujeto tiene nombre, sabes! Ahora tengo que ir dentro.

\- No puedo dejar que te vayas sin escucharme. Te necesito a mi lado.

\- Pues yo no a ti, no más.

\- Abre los ojos, tu no sientes nada por él, solo lo estás utilizando.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! Si es de esa forma por lo menos él me hace sentir diferente a como me dejaste, toda hecha pedazos. Si accedí a estar con él fue porque en verdad me gusta.

\- No puedo aceptar eso, tu no te puedes enamorar de él.

Él la sujetó de ambos brazos y ella miró para otro lado- Algunas veces puedes dejar que otra persona sea dueño de tu corazón. - dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Las puertas de ambos departamentos se abrieron, Midori y Ryoma, Kirino y Kariya, todos escucharon el escándalo.

\- Shindo, basta, no le hagas más daño y no te lo hagas a ti. - Kirino fue con él y éste soltó a la chica.

\- Vamos Akane, entra.- dijo Midori.

Se cerraron las puertas, Shindo fue a su habitación, mientras Akane estaba enojada pues él se estaba metiendo en su vida.

Se disculpó por todo lo que pasó afuera, luego fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Se puso a pensar en lo que sentía, pero en algo tenía razón, nunca lo hubiese imaginado antes, pero Sakuma se estaba adueñando de su corazón poco a poco. Es como si se hubiese dividido para que sintiera cosas por los dos. Solo el tiempo diría quién se quedaría por completo.

Shindo estaba sumido en la oscuridad de su cuarto, pensando en las palabras de Akane, se estaba haciendo daño al recordarlas una y otra vez, tal vez así la dejaría ir, pero no era fácil decirle adiós a todo lo que una vez hubo entre los dos. Esta noche lucía muy hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero en manos de otro se había convertido en una mujer diferente, más madura.

Quería que fuera la madre de sus hijos, la compañera que necesitaba a su lado siempre, estar juntos hasta que alguno de los dos falleciera, todos esos planes se estaban escapando de sus manos.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Quiero Olvidar

_**Quiero olvidar**_

* * *

Akane acababa de salir de clases, Shindo no perdió oportunidad y la detuvo en la entrada de la facultad. Quería que lo escuchara, pero ella lo estaba evadiendo a toda costa, Marianne los encontró a ambos.

\- Así que aquí estabas- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Shindo algo fastidiado responde- Se supone que aquí estudio ¿no se nota?

Ella sonrió y miró a Akane- Hola linda, ya que la boda está casi encima te he traído tu invitación. – Lo saca de su bolso y se lo entrega. - Será una ceremonia privada, eres mi amiga y te prometí dártela.

Shindo tenía una cara de ¿Por qué haces esto?

Akane miró el sobre en sus manos, eso tenía que ser de ella y Shindo, pero se lo habían arrebatado. - Muchas gracias. - dijo serenamente.

Marianne tomó las manos de la chica. - Akane-san, mi vestido estará muy pronto, quiero que me acompañes a buscarlo, yo te aviso y de paso escogemos uno hermoso para ti.

\- Bueno, me avisas y felicitaciones. – En ese momento llegó Sakuma por ella ya que la llevaría a pasear. - Llegaron por mí, nos vemos. - ella se va corriendo hasta el auto.

\- ¡Akane! - Shindo es detenido por Marianne- No entiendo por qué la invitas, es como si te estuvieras mofando frente a ella.

\- Lo hago porque tú serás mi esposo, aprecio mucho a Akane ya que fue una de mis primeras amigas cuando llegué aquí. No veo que le importe mucho, además ya tiene a alguien más.

\- Pero sabes perfectamente que fue mi novia, siento que si le afecta un poco y a mi igual.

\- Ya, querido mío, no te pongas así, con el tiempo llegarás a amarme como yo ya lo hago. - ella le da un beso en la mejilla. - Eres un encanto.

Kariya estaba junto a Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Ryoma, Midori y Aoi, ya que estos estaban junto a él en el equipo de futbol.

\- ¿Así que la situación está así entre ellos dos? Es difícil estar sin la persona que amas- dijo Tenma mientras se estaba estirando.

\- Créeme, no es fácil vivir ahora mismo con esos dos, no vieras el escándalo que a veces forman. - Dijo Midori.

\- Es que ambos siguen sintiendo amor el uno por el otro, pero le cuesta aceptarlo a Akane-san, ya que está muy dolida. - comenta Aoi.

\- Yo no sé que haría sin mi princesa, es lo más importante que tengo- Dijo Nishiki sonriente mientras abrazaba a Midori.

\- Idiota- dijo ella sonrojada.

Kariya suspiró. - Yo solo quiero que esto termine, Shindo-senpai se la pasa llorando por los rincones del departamento.

\- Ya verán que todo se arreglará entre ellos. - dijo Shinsuke

En ese instante llega un hombre muy arreglado- ¿Ustedes son amigos de Shindo Takuto? - Todos ellos se miraron unos a otros y luego al hombre, solo asintieron. - Están invitados a su boda- les hace entrega de las invitaciones, sobraba una y Kariya dijo que se haría cargo ya que esta tenía el nombre de Kirino.

El hombre se retiró y ellos comenzaron a hablar- Tal parece que esto se llevará a cabo. - terminó de decir Tenma.

* * *

Sakuma había llevado a Akane a una playa cercana a tomar fotografías, ambos contemplaban el paisaje y las gaviotas del lugar.

\- Es bello este sitio. ¿Me parece a mí o estás algo triste?- pregunta Sakuma al verla con esos aires de tristeza.

\- Pues un poco, pero no es nada.

\- Es por Shindo ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué? - eso la sorprendió, lo sabía después de todo.

\- Vamos que yo sé que lo extrañas, no es por nada, pero aún seguimos sintiendo cosas por nuestras parejas anteriores.

\- Pues tal vez, es que a veces es difícil tirar todo a la basura así sin más.

\- Te entiendo.

En el camino de vuelta, ella hace una parada para comprar unas cosas. - ¿Puedes continuar sin mí? Te alcanzo luego.

\- Bien, aunque me gustaría acompañarte, no me gusta que estés sola por la calle.

\- No te preocupes, sé defenderme. – ella entra al supermercado y él continúa conduciendo hasta llegar a casa.

Estaba acomodando algunas cosas ya que Akane estaría ahí en un rato, en eso tocan a su puerta, él va a abrir y ve a Genda ahí.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunta sin dejarlo entrar.

\- Necesitamos hablar, ¿puedo pasar?

Sakuma lo pensó unos segundos, luego accedió. - Pasa.

Genda notó un cambio en el lugar, todo estaba diferente a como lo había visto la última vez que estuvo ahí, en particular la foto que decoraba la mesa de la sala.

\- Así que tienes a alguien más ¿no es así? - preguntó mientras tomaba el marco y observaba a la nueva "amiguita" de Sakuma.

\- Eso no te incumbe. - le quita el marco de las manos.

\- No le creía a Ruri cuando me lo dijo, pero en el instituto no se hablaba nada más que de aquella joven que llevaste a la sala de pingüinos.

\- Así que esa te fue con el cuento. - Sakuma se estaba enojando ya que ese día le abrió las puertas y Akane se había portado muy bien con ella. - No tienes que preocuparte, mejor hazlo por el hijo que tendrás.

\- Ruri y yo lo resolvimos, será una custodia compartida, visitaré a mi hijo y cuando crezca pasará conmigo algunos días.

\- Pues muchas felicidades. Ahora ¿puedes irte?

\- Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo. Por eso he venido.

\- Kojiro, no, basta. Entre nosotros todo se acabó.

Genda se acerca- ¿No me extrañas? yo a ti si, me hace falta tu persona, tu aroma, extraño tus caricias y tu larga cabellera deslizándose en la almohada, tu voz, tu carácter y tu forma de cocinarme un delicioso plato. Amo tus ojos ámbar y tus finos labios, deseo volver a probar tus deliciosos besos.

Sakuma solo lo mira algo embobado ya que, si quería perdonarlo, éste lo besó, se dejó llevar un momento hasta que tocaron el timbre y Sakuma reaccionó apartándolo.

\- Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero seguir con esto.

Fue a abrir la puerta pues no haría esperar a Akane, ella pasó y notó a Genda, el cual la miró algo desafiante.

\- Lo lamento, he sido inoportuna.

\- Así que ella es la famosa novia de Sakuma Jiro, no perdiste tiempo en encontrarte a alguien y ¿hablas de mí?

Genda no olvidaba ese inocente rostro, en las fiestas y reuniones de Kidou, siempre estaba ella algo más joven años atrás y no podía creer que esa muchachita estuviera con Jiro ahora.

\- No tienes que comportarte de esa manera con ella, además ya te ibas. - Le muestra la salida y éste se va algo molesto por el encuentro. - Perdón por eso.

\- Descuida, parece que tenemos problemas con nuestros ex.

\- Tienes razón.

Akane puso las cosas sobre la encimera de la cocina, se puso su delantal para hacer un pastel para la hora de la cena.

Sakuma se encargaría de cocinar y Akane solo puso la mesa, luego lo ayudó un poco para terminar más rápido.

Charlaron en la cena, luego de haber comido postre, bebieron un poco de vino. La noche era joven, pusieron algo de música y bailaron una lenta, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y pensó algo, pero le daba un poco de miedo preguntarle.

Se armó de valor y lo miró- Quiero olvidarme de todo un momento, quiero divertirme y ser feliz. ¡Sakuma-san, quiero hacerlo!

Sakuma la miró sorprendido. - No es necesario si no quieres, no te obligues.

\- No me estoy obligando, es que en verdad quiero hacerlo, te necesito ahora. - dijo con sus mejillas rojas.

Sakuma igualmente se sonrojó pues no había tenido en un tiempo contacto con alguien para tener relaciones y esa propuesta le daba un tanto de vergüenza ya que sería la primera vez con ella. Akane lo tomó de la mano y lo guio a la habitación en donde lo besó apasionadamente para luego recostarse en el futón y desabotonar su blusa un poco.

Él se puso de rodillas para observarla, tan indefensa y tierna, se acercó más y besó sus labios, mientras sus manos terminaban de desabotonar la blusa y retiraba la falda con algo de torpeza, ella igual le iba ayudando.

Las dulces caricias que Sakuma le daba, recorría con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo, tenía miedo de hacer algo incorrecto y de que ella se llevara una mala experiencia en ese primer encuentro, pero Akane le demostró que no era tan diferente. Al cabo de un rato ambos habían llegado al clímax juntos, siguieron besándose aunque les faltara el aliento, luego se separaron un poco, ambos tenían las mejillas en un tono carmín, ella buscó refugio en él, Sakuma la abrazó protectoramente, Akane se quedó dormida antes y luego él le siguió.

Llegó la mañana, el sol estaba en lo más alto, Akane despertó y recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior con la sábanas se cubrió, Sakuma abrió los ojos y la miró ahí sonriéndole.

\- Buenos días. - Sakuma no tenía puesto su parche y para Akane era la primera vez que lo veía sin él.

\- Buenos días Jiro.

\- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, me hace feliz.

\- Sentí que era el momento- ella lo besa dulcemente- ¿sabes que tienes unos bellos ojos?

Sakuma se alarmó un tanto pues no dejaba que le vieran sin su parche, lo comenzó a buscar Akane lo encontró y se lo entregó.

\- Es que es como mi identidad, gracias por encontrarlo. - se lo pone.

* * *

Akane unos días después se sintió algo mal. Y ya estaba pensando en la posibilidad de estar embarazada. Fue al baño a lavar su rostro y luego fue donde Midori que aún estaba dormida.

\- Midori… tengo un problemita.

\- A ver Akane, ¿por qué me despiertas? Es aún temprano ¿no puedes esperar?

\- No, es importante, creo que estoy embarazada.

Midori se incorporó de inmediato- ¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿es que acaso tú? ¡Diablos Akane!

\- Oye no te enfades- infló las mejillas y miró para otro lado. - Si, estuvimos juntos hace unos días atrás.

\- Es que no puedo creerlo y Shindo que tenía la esperanza de que nunca te entregaras a Sakuma-san.

\- Así que le cuentas todo a él, eres una traidora.

\- Oye, no me trates así, yo solo hablé con él, pero no le he contado nada que él no sepa.

\- Bueno, encárgate de llamar a las dos que faltan para que me ayuden. Estoy muy nerviosa, no quiero que esto pase aún. - Akane se fue a la farmacia.

Midori envió un mensaje de texto a sus dos amigas, se levantó a preparar el desayuno y maldecir la conducta de Akane. Cómo era temprano la primera llegó en modo teletransportación en pijamas asustando a la pelirroja.

\- ¡No me espantes así!

\- Recibí tú mensaje, "la tarada cometió un error" eso fue lo que pusiste- la mayor miró su móvil.

\- Si, Aoi no debe tardar. - Midori la mira fijamente un momento.- ¿Considerarías usar algo para esas ojeras?

\- ¡Oh mi Dios! - la otra se levanta- ¡No me mires, estoy trasnochada! - Va al baño a refrescarse y cubrirlas con corrector, luego vuelve con algo de hambre. - Listo, ¿qué hay para desayunar?- Pregunta, pero al no recibir respuesta opta por revisar las estanterías a ver que podía comer, cosa que a Midori le molestó. - A veces pienso que no tengo amigas normales y la única es Aoi. - suspiró y tocaron la puerta, ella abrió.

\- Buenos días, he recibido tu mensaje.

\- Pasa, esperaremos a Akane y la otra está adentro.

\- Permiso. - dijo Aoi e ingresó adentro no sin antes quitar sus zapatos y cambiarlos por zapatillas de casa.

\- Eso es, tu si que eres educada, no como esta rubia roba galletas.

La mayor las mira.- ¡Oye! que ni siquiera las alcanzo. ¿Puedes alcanzármelas?

\- Bien. - dijo Midori con algo de fastidio, luego se las entrega y ella abraza la caja ya que eran galletas de vainilla con relleno de fresa.

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo? - pregunta Aoi mientras toma asiento.

\- Que Akane les diga cuando vuelva. - Midori se sienta a desayunar.

La mayor ya había comenzado a comer galletas al lado de la peli azul y Aoi igual metió la mano para tomar algunas, y justo llega Akane.

\- Oh ya están aquí. - dijo la peli crema y comenzó a mirar la caja en las manos de la rubia. - ¿Son mis galletas?

\- ¿Eh? - Esconde la caja tras de sí- Nooo.

\- Bueno, no importa, pedí que estuvieran aquí para que me apoyen pues creo que estoy embarazada.

\- Pero no has estado con Shindo desde hace mucho. - dijo la rubia a lo que Aoi le da un codazo.

\- ¿Recuerdas? Sale con Sakuma. - dice Aoi.

\- Ah cierto.

Estuvieron ahí escuchándola decir todo lo que había pasado, pidió que eso no saliera de ellas tres. Sí, Midori se estaba aguantando las ganas de matar a su amiga.

Akane se hizo la prueba, salió y lo dejó encima de la mesa, solo para esperar el resultado. Cuando marcó salió negativo y ellas suspiraron de alivio.

\- No puedes ser así de irresponsable, discúlpame, pero es la verdad. - dijo Aoi.

\- Te cuidabas con Shindo, pero no lo hiciste con Sakuma. - Comenta la mayor.

\- Pues pasó así sin más. No me regañen por favor. Solo que aún no quiero ser madre y me asusté mucho.

\- Claro, si estás en una relación algo inestable- Dice Midori. - Bueno me iré arreglando tengo que ir a trabajar hoy.

\- Yo iré a casa, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos. - se despide Aoi.

\- Y yo terminaré de desayunar. - la mayor se levanta y Akane tira de ella y la hace volver a sentar- ¡Oye!

\- Tú no te vas de aquí. Me debes mis galletas.

\- Te las pago antes de irme, además solo iba a la nevera por leche.

\- Bueno ¿y si me las pagas de otro modo? después de todo hoy no haré nada y el departamento quedará solo para ti y para mí.

\- Tu no aprendes ¿verdad?

\- Digamos que contigo no me preocuparía mucho.

\- Ya me voy y no me hagan travesuras ustedes dos, ah y por fa me ayudan con los platos sucios. - dijo Midori, mientras revisaba si llevaba todo en su bolso. - Nos vemos al rato.

Akane se prepara el desayuno en lo que la otra va al baño a tomar una ducha y vestirse, con poderes quién no.

Al rato fue a la nevera por pan y queso, Akane solo se puso a lavar los platos. - Oye y ¿ya terminaste con tus pruebas de magia?

\- Pues sí, no me ha ido mal siendo hada madrina este tiempo.

\- Felicitaciones, así puedes ayudar a muchas personas.

\- A muchas personas… menos a mí.- esto último lo dijo para sí misma mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- No, nada importante. Y me da curiosidad, entre Shindo y Sakuma ¿quién es mejor en la cama?

\- No sabría decirlo, es que me han dado experiencias distintas. Solo eso. En cambio, contigo...

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no cuento.

\- Contigo no me tengo que preocupar por quedar en estado, aunque me gustaría que fuera así.

\- Para eso debí de ser hombre, aunque mi papel como mujer valga una mie*** me gusta lo que soy y estoy conforme con ello.

\- No te pongas así. - Akane presiona con su mano las mejillas de la rubia- Eres un encanto, ¿por qué luces así de joven?

\- ¿No sé? - en verdad lo sabía más no le diría su doloroso destino, solo lo sabían unas cuantas personas y evitaba hablar del tema.

\- Estás igual que siempre. - Akane la toma de la mano y la lleva al sofá para enseñarle el progreso en su trabajo, enciende su portátil.

\- Estás haciéndolo muy bien, estoy orgullosa de ti.

\- Gracias, en estos meses Jiro me ha apoyado mucho, no es tan cruel como dicen. Solo que no sabe medir fuerza y por amor protegería a esa persona, por eso te llevaste ese golpe. - Akane puso la mano en la mejilla de la rubia recordando aquel golpe.

\- Me lo merecía, eso lo sé- ella miró a otro lado. - Me dio un puñetazo cuando supo que le terminé a Yuuto unos días antes de la boda. Solo que Sakuma no sabía el motivo, ya sabes que me es difícil tener hijos y que mis dos embarazos los he perdido.

\- Tal vez en algún momento, no pierdas las esperanzas.

\- Gracias Akane.

\- Sabes, mi sueño era tener una familia con Shindo-san, una linda casa y nuestras mascotas, pero todos mis anhelos se fueron.

\- Que remedio… Él tiene en sus hombros una gran responsabilidad. Contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien no ama.- Dijo la mayor.

\- Lo sé, pero el destino fue cruel conmigo, en serio ¿tenía que ser así? También Jiro sufre por lo que pasó con su relación.

\- Entiendo, lo importante es que seas feliz.

\- Soy feliz, ahora ¿me pagarás las galletas?

\- Tengo dinero en mi bolso. - Dijo mientras sacaba su billetera de la bolsa a lo que Akane la abraza.

\- Podemos arreglarlo de otra forma, pero no te soltaré. - La castaña une sus labios con la otra, ella no puso resistencia. Luego se separa- Como te cuesta aceptar una propuesta, eres una huraña.

\- Cállate y bésame.

Un rato después ambas estaban en la cama besándose y dándose caricias después de haber pasado un rato intenso. En eso suena el timbre.

\- Tocan- dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Y si lo ignoramos? - preguntó Akane mientras la volvía a atraer hacía ella para seguir, pero el timbre comenzó a sonar sin detenerse.

\- No se detendrá. - contestó la de orbes azules y ambas se levantaron y se miraron una a la otra.

\- Estás despeinada. - dijo Akane algo divertida.

\- Tú igual.- contestó la mayor.

Ambas se visten solo con la ropa interior inferior y sus atuendos de arriba, caminando a la puerta intentan acomodar sus cabellos, Akane abre y se encuentra con Kariya- ¿Deseas algo?

El peli verde no sabía como interpretar los que veía. - ¿Interrumpo algo? - preguntó.

\- Pues sí, estábamos a la mitad de algo importante. - contesta Akane, pero sin estar molesta.

\- Me dieron este recado en la recepción y como buen vecino que soy te lo traje.

Akane lo toma y junto a la mayor lo lee, era un mensaje de Marianne. - Gracias.

\- Así que… ¿puedo preguntar que hacían?

\- ¿Tú que es lo que crees? - preguntó Akane.

\- Lo mismo que tú haces con Kirino, pero eso te lo dejamos a la imaginación. - Dijo la rubia.

\- De acuerdo… pero no puedo creer que Yamana-san se interesara en ti.

\- Ay Kariya es una relación que tenemos desde hace años. Pero gracias por el mensaje.

Ambas volvieron a dentro y se miraron una a la otra. - Hubiese solo mandado un mensaje a tu teléfono.

\- Si, pienso lo mismo.

Ya en la noche Kariya le contó lo que sucedió en la tarde con las dos, este no reaccionó como Masaki creía que lo haría, más bien él todo lo sabía.

\- Ya me había enterado hace años. - contestó Kirino.

\- ¿Dónde estaba yo que no lo sabía?

\- Me di cuenta en Halloween hace unos cuatro años atrás. Y además era mejor así que no te enteraras. - dijo Kirino mientras acomodaba la mesa.

Shindo llegó en ese momento al depa. - Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Shindo. - saludó el peli rosa.

\- ¡Shindo-san, Shindo-san! - se le acerca muy entusiasmado el chico, claro que con malas intenciones.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kariya?

\- Akane-san y…- No pudo terminar por que Kirino le da un golpe, de esos típico que siempre usa para calmarlo.

\- Le dices algo arruinando a Akane-san y verás de qué soy capaz. - Kirino le advierte, pero sin que Shindo se entere.

\- ¿Y bien Kariya?

\- Nada, que le dejaron un recado conmigo, se lo he llevado, era de tu prometida.

\- Carajo… ella quiere dejarlo en claro, que soy de su propiedad. Pero muero por estar con mi Akane- dijo para luego sentarse a la mesa.

\- Sí, claro. Y ella te ama demasiado. - dijo Kariya.

Kirino amenazaba con golpearlo, este se resignó a no decir nada, por ahora.

* * *

Era el día siguiente en horas laborales para Akane, estaba concentrada en su trabajo, Marianne se acercó.

\- Akane-san, ¿viste mi mensaje?

\- Si, ¿iremos ahora?

\- Ajá, vamos no te descontarán el día, estás conmigo.

Marianne se la llevó al centro comercial, fueron a buscar el vestido que habían mandado a hacer para ella.

Akane se sentó y Marianne estaba mirándose en un espejo triple, muy hermoso el vestido que llevaba- ¿Cómo me queda?

\- Te ves espléndida.

Marianne se baja y va con Akane y toma sus manos- Es muy importante esto para mí, gracias por estar a mi lado apoyándome, en serio amo a Shindo.

\- Claro tienes mi apoyo Marianne. - Akane sonrió con una sonrisa sincera. Había aceptado ya haberlo perdido. Pero en cambio tenía a Sakuma consigo.

\- Gracias Akane.

Akane sacó su cámara y le tomó fotos, luego de eso fueron a otra tienda y encontraron un vestido para la castaña.

Marianne acompañó a Akane hasta los departamentos a dejar el vestido, de paso iría con Shindo para hacerle una visita sorpresa.

Shindo no podía esperar más tiempo, pero esperaría a la boda. Kirino y él estaban conversando en el cuarto de éste.

Marianne llegó, la dejó pasar Kariya, fue a sorprender a Shindo pero los escuchó hablando.

\- Tengo todo listo para irme con Akane, aunque la tenga que obligar a dejar a todos y todo.

\- Yo comprendo.

\- No quisiera lastimar a Marianne, es muy simpática, pero no siento nada por ella. Me sería difícil vivir con otra persona que no me hace sentir nada, extraño despertar en las mañanas y tener a Akane a mi lado deseándome buenos días. A veces medito y me da un coraje que despierte en una cama que no sea la mía, en brazos de otro.

Marianne dio vuelta atrás y le pidió a Kariya que no comentara que estuvo ahí.

* * *

Los días pasaron tan rápido y al fin llegó el día de la boda.

Shindo estaba en un hotel cerca del lugar donde sería la boda, Kirino le ayudaba, junto a Tenma, Kariya, Shinsuke y Tsurugi, sus más cercanos amigos.

Marianne estaba reflexionando mientras Akane y otras mujeres la arreglaban.

Shindo llegó con sus amigos donde sería la boda.

\- Bueno hijo espero que este matrimonio ayude a nuestra compañía.

\- Pero padre, nuestras acciones están en su mejor momento.

\- Lo sé hijo, pero quiero hacernos más grandes.

Shindo esperó a su futura esposa. Marianne estaba a la puerta, Akane le entregó el ramo y la abrazó. - Espero seas muy feliz.

\- Gracias Akane.

* * *

**Estos capítulos fueron subidos en agosto del año pasado a FF :v pareciera que fue hace poco, estos 7 caps fueron los que me animaron a crear Aquella chica de la cámara. **

**No sé por qué pero me fui a ver inazuma eleven go al capítulo solo para ver su conversación de 6 segundos una y otra vez :u **

**La parte en donde Sakuma y Akane lo hacen tiene un poco más contenido pero debido a que no le puse en clasificación M he cortado esa parte ya que esto es parte de otra historia y como dije solo estoy sacando esto de ahí para que puedan leer algo de este triangulo amoroso entre Shindou, Akane y Sakuma. He agregado algunas cosas, solo pequeños cambios.**

**Si desean leer el capítulo sin censura en el siguiente lo dejaré para que les sea fácil encontrarlo, aunque no es mucho o3o.**

**Trataré de subir esto antes de que termine el año.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias. nwn**


	7. ¿Acepto?

**¿Acepto?**

* * *

Shindo esperó a su futura esposa, Marianne estaba a la puerta; Akane le entregó el ramo y la abrazó. - Espero seas muy feliz.

\- Gracias Akane.

Ya que Akane no era dama de honor, caminó hasta su asiento con sus amigas, Shindo la miró y pensó que, aunque no fuera la novia, para él era la persona más deslumbrante del lugar.

Mientras él estaba pensativo, todos giraron la cabeza al ver la entrada de la novia, él reaccionó, ella fue acercándose, una vez en el altar él le brinda la mano, no sin antes ver a Akane que tenía una mirada de resignación. Fueron las palabras más largas para él, solo esperaba el momento indicado para que dijeran "si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

El chico al escuchar la frase iba a decir algo, pero Marianne se adelanta.

\- Yo…- dijo ella. Todos e incluido Shindo la miraron. - Yo me opongo a este matrimonio.

\- ¡¿Marianne que es lo que te ocurre?!- pregunta la madre.

\- ¿Te volviste loca? - preguntó su padre

\- A todos les debo una disculpa, Señores Shindo, Padre, mamá. Casarme no es la solución para unir nuestras empresas, alguna vez se pusieron en el lugar de sus hijos y les preguntaron ¿Qué era lo que en realidad deseaban? Solo pensaron en ustedes y el dinero, yo no deseo estar atada a un chico algo aburrido que solo se la pasa pensando en fútbol.

\- ¡Eh! - dijo Shindo con algo de indignación.

\- Sabía que ella no era la indicada para Shindo-senpai. - Dijo Tenma a sus amigos cercanos.

\- ¿No pueden unirse sin destruir las vidas de nosotros? Mis aspiraciones van más allá de ser la señora de la casa y criar a mis hijos, deseo ser libre como siempre lo he sido viajando por el mundo y tomando recuerdos de todo. Por eso es por lo que me opongo. - Marianne se acercó a Shindo - Eres libre, lucha por Akane y sé feliz.

\- Claro y gracias por lo que haces.

Marianne sale triunfante del lugar, quitándose la coronita y tirándola junto a el ramo de flores.

Se formó un pequeño revuelo por lo sucedido, Akane se apartó del resto para hacer una llamada a Sakuma.

\- Pensé que estarías aún en la ceremonia. - Dice el platinado desde la otra línea.

\- Si, pero ha ocurrido un inconveniente, iré a casa, ¿nos vemos al rato?

\- Estoy haciendo un recado, creo que te alcanzo.

Shindo se abrió paso, incluso sus amigos bloquearon a sus padres para que no lo detuvieran, él tomó el brazo de ella- Hay que irnos de acá.

\- ¡Oye! ¿pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame! - Akane estaba tratando de soltarse, Shindo pidió un taxi y la obligó a entrar.

\- No me trates de esa forma, es la única manera de que hablemos.

\- No quiero, prefiero no mirarte. - se cruza de brazos.

Akane estaba pensando tantas cosas en el recorrido, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí dentro? Si Marianne lucía tan entusiasmada con la boda, todo se había complicado. Ahora que tenía a Shindo a su lado le daba un poco de miedo lo que pudiese pasar.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivían, entraron y se sentaron en un sofá del lobby, Sakuma en ese mismo momento igual llega, pero los ve juntos.

\- Akane quiero pedirte perdón y que vuelvas conmigo. - pidió él y ella se sorprendió un poco, luego miró a un lado.

\- Aunque haya pasado esto, yo no puedo… está Sakuma, tenemos una relación y…

\- Quiero que nos vayamos de Inazuma un tiempo y dejar a todos atrás, comenzar una vida contigo.

\- Es que…

Sakuma estuvo escuchando, ya que ellos le daban la espalda, lo pensó y tomaría una difícil decisión. – ¡Lo comprendo! - dijo Sakuma llamando la atención de ambos, se pusieron de pie y Shindo activó su modo defensivo. - Akane y Shindo-san deben estar juntos. - Él sonrió tiernamente. - No me opongo a que tengan una relación nuevamente, así es el amor si debes de sacrificarte hazlo por una persona que valga la pena hacerlo, esa eres tú, Akane, te amo y por tanto deseo que seas feliz aún si no es conmigo. - Sakuma miró al chico- Tienes a una mujer muy valiosa por favor hazla feliz y cuídala.

\- Jiro…- Akane comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

\- Akane, prométeme que serás feliz. - Sakuma tomó la mano de Akane y luego la de Shindo juntándolas.

Él dio vuelta para irse, Akane miró a Shindo, soltó su mano y gritó- ¡Jiro! - este voltea y recibe un abrazo de ella. - Discúlpame por todo, te lo agradezco tanto, de verdad, fui feliz a tu lado.

Se separan y él seca sus lágrimas. Del bolsillo de su traje saca una cajita- Esto es un obsequio, úsalo el día de tu boda. Nos vemos.

El sigue su camino sin mirar atrás. Shindo se acerca y ve que un auto negro se estaciona fuera.

\- Pensé que te irías con él.

\- Es que solo quería agradecer su gesto.

\- No pensé que esto fuera a pasar- Shindo la sorprende aún más poniéndose de rodillas y de igual forma saca una caja roja- Perdón por las palabras que salieron de mi boca lastimándote, no fue mi intención, eres la mujer de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- En este tiempo ocurrieron algunas cosas.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones, yo te sigo amando y quiero compartir mis alegrías y mis desdichas contigo. Que seas la madre de mis hijos y quiero envejecer a tu lado, tocándote melodías con el piano hasta el fin de mis días.

Akane nunca pensó que llegaría ese día, todo lo que pasó este tiempo la habían hecho perder la esperanza, gracias a Marianne y a Sakuma todo había vuelto a ser como debería haber sido. - Claro que quiero ser tu esposa. - él pone el anillo en su mano, luego se pone en pie, la abrazó y levantó dándole vueltas de la felicidad. La deja tocar piso y se besan dulcemente. - Discúlpame por haberte tratado tan fríamente.

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nuestras disculpas y poder perdonarnos, pero ahora, ¿te atreves a hacer una locura?

\- Estoy dispuesta, te sigo a donde quieras.

Con solo escuchar eso él deja una nota en la recepción y luego la lleva afuera y se suben a un auto. Mucho rato después, llegan al aeropuerto de Inazuma. Caminan dentro.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunta ella.

\- Ya lo verás.

Caminan más adelante y se encuentran con la familia Kidou, los tres estaban esperándolos.

\- ¡Ya era hora! - Dijo Kidou ya que estaba pensando que la chica no había aceptado.

\- Se les hará tarde. - continuó la esposa de Kidou.

\- Esto es para ustedes- La pequeña le entrega sus boletos de viaje.

\- Gracias mi niña. - Akane toma los pasajes.

Ellos se despiden y la esposa de Kidou saca una bolsita con arroz, Kidou sabía lo que su mujer haría- ¡No lo hagas! - pero ya era tarde.

\- ¡Sean felices! - tira arroz por todas partes bañando a la joven pareja.

\- ¡Oigan no pueden hacer eso! - llama la atención un guardia- Tendrá que limpiarlo.

\- No se preocupe que lo hará- dijo Kidou mirándola amenazante.

\- Controle a su hija.

\- No es mi hija es mi esposa.

\- ¡Mucho peor!

Ella se queda limpiando el lugar con lágrimas por lo vergonzoso que era y mientras era supervisada por el seguridad, en lo que Kidou y su pequeña hija van a ver la partida del avión y desearles buen viaje.

Un viaje de muchas horas en primera clase, los dos juntos, milagrosamente el pasaporte de Akane estaba ahí en su bolso, ¿su hada madrina tal vez?

Sakuma llegó al Teikoku ese mismo día, estaba deprimido. Genda lo vio llegar, no sabía si hablarle o no. El platinado comenzó a llorar frente a su escritorio, le dolía que ella ya no estuviera a su lado, pero supuso que había hecho lo correcto y pensó que tal vez en un futuro se arrepentiría de haberla dejado.

\- ¿Serás feliz a su lado? Que estúpido soy, lo seguías amando aún estando conmigo. - dijo, en eso Genda entra y éste seca sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Terminamos, ¿eso es lo que querías saber?

\- Pues lo siento, aunque era cuestión de tiempo, ella no te amaba lo suficiente.

\- Eso lo sé perfectamente, no tenía por qué retenerla más a mi lado, Shindo y ella aún son jóvenes, tienen un futuro juntos. No era justo para ambos estar separados.

\- Así que la dejaste ir, pero oye me tienes a mí, aún estoy esperando por ti.

\- Déjame pensarlo.

\- No hay que pensar nada, ambos nos involucramos con chicas, pero me costó entender que eres un tarado, olvidas las fechas importantes, sabes perfectamente que el cumpleaños de Kidou y el mío es el mismo día, pero solo te acuerdas de el de Kidou.

\- Así que estabas molesto y ¿por eso te fijaste en mi asistente?

\- Pues sí, ella era más detallista que tú.

\- A mi no me vengas con eso, porque siempre cociné para ti, te cuidé cuando enfermabas, preparaba la tina para una velada inolvidable.

\- Si, pero Kidou, Kidou, Kidou, todo el tiempo Kidou. ¿Podrías olvidarlo? El vive su vida con su familia. Yo estoy aquí para ti, volvamos a iniciar.

\- Si acepto, quiero que nos mudemos de departamento, en el que vivíamos me traerá malos recuerdos.

\- Bien, será como tú digas.

* * *

Kirino llegó junto a sus amigos y le entregaron la nota, él leyó en voz alta lo que decía. Al terminarla de leer el padre de Shindo entró al lugar buscándolo.

\- ¡Kirino!- El chico volteó y escondió la nota- ¡Eres el confidente de mi hijo! ¿Dónde está? - Toma al chico del cuello del traje.

\- Querido, no trates a Kirino así, todo se resuelve hablando. - dice su esposa.

\- Si, por favor señor cálmese, no tengo idea de donde puede estar. - dice el peli rosa para tranquilizarlo, el señor lo suelta.

\- Es cierto, nosotros acabamos de llegar y no lo hemos visto. - dice Tenma.

El señor Shindo hace una llamada a su investigador privado para que rastreara el paradero de su hijo. Luego se va y ellos quedan algo más tranquilos.

Ellos llegaron cuando ya era de noche, en el aeropuerto los esperaba un hombre, los guió hasta el auto que los llevaría al hotel, él chofer les abre la puerta.

\- Señor Shindo, señorita Yamana, bienvenidos.

Ellos entran, se toman de la mano y siguen en auto hasta un hermoso y elegante hotel. Confirmaron la inscripción del hospedaje y los llevaron a su habitación nupcial.

El botones les abrió las puertas y les entregó la tarjeta de acceso, había una botella de champaña, cortesía de la casa, Akane vio que había paquetes de compras y una tarjeta, de parte de Kidou.

Los dos la leyeron, toda la ayuda venía de aquella familia, todos los gastos serían cubiertos por Kidou Yuuto. Días atrás él le había dado una tarjeta para que pudiera cubrir sus necesidades. Shindo fue a hacer una llamada al balcón mientras Akane dejó su bolso, solo tenía algo de maquillaje, su teléfono y cámara, el pasaporte e identificación. Mas al fondo encontró la cajilla con el obsequio de Sakuma, lo abrió, era un bello collar de diamantes.

\- Vaya, seguro que lo he lastimado, pero fue un bello gesto de su parte. Jiro... - ella cerró los ojos a la vez que llevaba a su pecho el obsequio.

Shindo estaba conversando con Kidou ya que le decía instrucciones.

\- Mañana a las once te esperan.

\- Si, no se preocupe, estaremos ahí.

\- Por cierto, que tu padre ha ido a buscarte, Kirino me mandó un mensaje.

\- Seguro mi padre está furioso, pero yo no hice el movimiento, lo hizo la novia.

\- Que suerte para ti, no quedar mal, solo que has quedado un tanto rechazado.

\- Pero feliz con la mujer que amo.

\- Te dejo, disfruta tu noche.

Shindo se despide y Akane se acerca con dos copas en la mano. Ya se había refrescado y puesto algo más cómodo.

Brindaron por estar juntos, luego él fue a tomar una ducha y ella se recostó para enviar un mensaje a sus amigos y que supieran que habían llegado bien.

Shindo salió envuelto en una toalla con sus cabellos y torso húmedos, Akane sentía algo de timidez al igual que él. Antes no se hubieran sentido de esa forma, pero al estar separados y junto a otras personas tenían inseguridades.

\- "Si ella supiera que estuve con Marianne ¿qué dirá?"

\- "No le puedo decir que Sakuma y yo lo hicimos, eh sido de otro, seguro me rechazaría"

\- Será mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos asuntos importantes que realizar. - él se termina de secar y se pone su pijama.

\- Descansa, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, mi Akane.

En aquella cama parecían extraños, tanto tiempo alejados, Akane se había acostumbrado a Sakuma y Shindo a la soledad.

Al amanecer sus cuerpos habían buscado el calor del otro, ella lo abrazaba, parecía un sueño tenerla a su lado durmiendo. Ella despertó y se incorporó.

\- ¿Puedo volver a llamarte como lo hacía antes?

\- Claro mi amor, lamento haberte dicho que no me llamaras por mi nombre. Eso ha hecho que seamos como unos extraños.

\- Todo este tiempo te eché de menos. Ahora estamos juntos una vez más, comprendo que tuviste que hacerlo por obligación.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar? Hoy tengo algo planeado para los dos.

\- Siempre con el misterio, vamos a ordenar. - ella sonrió.

Justo cuando terminaron de desayunar, Shindo se lo dijo. - ¿Te he dicho que quiero que seas mi esposa desde hoy?

\- ¿Hoy? - Ella lo pensó, siempre lo había deseado, pero quería que todo fuera algo diferente.

\- Sé que no es como lo imaginamos, pero tendremos nuestra boda, con nuestros amigos y seres queridos. Por ahora solo lo haremos para que sea oficial.

\- Ya lo organizaremos y respondiendo a tu pregunta, claro que quiero ser tu esposa, no sabes cuanto anhelaba serlo. Y pensé que todo entre nosotros había terminado, hubo días en los que me decía a mi misma que tenía que olvidarte, pero no pude.

\- Pero ahora todo esto terminó, tú y yo estaremos juntos. - Shindo tomó la mano de ella, hace mucho que no lo hacía y en verdad el anillo lucía muy hermoso en su mano.

En el armario había muchas prendas, entre ellas un vestido muy bonito para la boda, los Kidou habían pensado en todo, Akane se terminó de arreglar y como toque final se puso el collar que Sakuma le regaló.

Él ya estaba listo, pidió transporte para que los llevaran al lugar donde sería la boda. En solo unos momentos ellos estarían casados y Akane sentía entre alegría y temor, ¿cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante?

Al llegar fueron con las personas que los iban a casar, les asignaron un juez y un abogado para que todo estuviera en orden, algunos testigos, ellos firmaron los papeles, Shindo sacó los anillos y los pusieron, se miraron en el momento, no podían creerlo. Akane simplemente pensó que en lugar de ella estaría Marianne ahora de luna de miel con él, pero ella estaba ahí a punto de culminar el momento con un beso.

\- Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Ellos terminaron con un dulce beso, los presentes aplaudieron a la joven pareja. Luego ella lo abrazó fuerte, él correspondió.

\- Te amo y nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar prometo ser una buena esposa.

\- Y yo prometo hacerte feliz y enfrentar a todos los que nos quieran hacer daño.

Luego de ahí fueron a recorrer la ciudad y tomarse fotos como recuerdos. No podían ser más felices, pero como en toda situación su paradero ya había sido descubierto.

La ciudad lucía increíble de noche, cenaron en un restaurante con una bella vista, luego volvieron al hotel.

Al entrar a la habitación Shindo la cargó hasta la cama, se besaron apasionadamente, para poco a poco despojarse de sus ropas.

\- Extrañé tanto hacer esto. - dijo ella entre suspiros.

\- Y yo… me hacían falta tus caricias Akane.

El señor Shindo en esos momentos estaba caminando de un lado a otro esperando noticias. Estaba más que furioso, no sabía dónde estaba su hijo, y no había hecho negocios con la otra familia.

\- Ese hijo tuyo se desapareció, ni rastro de él. Debí detenerlo cuando salió del lugar con Yamana.

\- Pero lo intentamos… sabes que sus amigos se pusieron en nuestro camino, siento un alivio dentro, deberías pensar en la felicidad de Takuto.

\- Veía un futuro próspero para él.

Es eso el teléfono suena, era un correo detallado, de donde estaba el muchacho y qué había hecho.

\- ¡¿Se ha casado?! Mira esto…- le muestra el correo, las averiguaciones que hicieron trajeron esa noticia.

\- Pero Yamana se ve que es una buena mujer para nuestro hijo.

\- Pero no posee riquezas.

\- Pero para nuestro hijo la verdadera riqueza está en el corazón.

Akane reposaba en la cama, el brazo de su ahora esposo la rodeaba. Él llamó su atención.

\- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos por un bebé?

\- Claro, mi amor, pero por ahora solo quiero que estemos estables, necesitamos terminar la carrera.

\- Tienes razón, pero sería muy lindo que tuviéramos uno.

\- Si lo sé, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora nos toca a nosotros disfrutar esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas.

Pasaron algunos días, Akane estaba pasando su luna de miel muy feliz con Shindo, pero quería compartir esa noticia con sus padres así que llamó a casa.

\- Familia Yamana.

\- Mamá, hola.

\- Akane hija ¿Dónde estás? Tus amigos me dijeron que te fuiste de viaje.

\- Si, por eso te llamaba, para decir que Takuto y yo nos hemos casado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te casaste? Oh hija pues felicidades.

En ese momento su padre dejó caer la taza de té, cosa que ambas no pasaron por alto ya que sabían como se ponía cuando escuchaba esos temas.

\- Me saludas a papá, los amo, no sé cuando volveremos, pero ten por seguro que estaré bien.

\- Si, de eso no tengo dudas Shindo siempre cuida te ti.

Ellas se despidieron y la madre de la chica se acercó para decirle a su esposo.

\- Pero esta niña ¿Qué le pasa? - él se echó a llorar y luego admiró una foto de su pequeña Akane. - Hace unos años te cargué en mis brazos mientras llorabas, diste tus primeros pasos, estuve en tu primer día en el colegio, aprendiste a usar la cámara, entraste a secundaria y conociste a ese chico. - esto último lo dijo con furia. - Ese chico me ha quitado una parte de mi corazón.

La madre para picarlo un poco dijo- Me ha dicho que estaban de luna de miel.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! Mi hija… mi pequeña.

\- Ella dejó de ser nuestra pequeña hace mucho tiempo. - La madre se va del salón.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mujer?

\- Tu mejor que nadie debería saber qué pasa cuando dos personas se quieren mucho.

Los días iban pasando, ellos debían volver, por mientras los Kidou les habían ofrecido pasar la estancia en su mansión mientras se resolvían las cosas.

* * *

_**Y aquí finaliza esto, si lo sé un fue algo inesperado la acción de Sakuma, pero ya que este es el primer fic donde quería intentar que Akane y Sakuma tuviesen algo, no quedaron juntos por que ya tenía planeado mucho con el Shindou :v y surgieron las ideas de crear un fic con SakuxAka pero primero lo hice con este y luego el otro.**_

_**Podéis leer el episodio sin censura, no es mucho pero si tienen curiosidad ahí está lo que hicieron esa noche 7w7, solo busquen en mi perfil, lo dejaré remarcado "quiero**_** olvidar****"**_** para que lo busquen si quieren :n**_

_**Para la personita que quería leer el capítulo, vaya al fic Yuka y Yuuto Uniendo destinos cap- 25 :3 salu2**_

_**En los siguientes capítulos Shindou se volvió más celoso con Akane, Sakuma aún no se la logra sacar de la cabeza cuatro años después y termina diciendo lo que siente pero sabe que no puede ser más que su amigo.**_

_**Y me están dando ganas de hacer otro fic como juegos picantes (no recomiendo el fic c:) pero incluyendo al Sakuma ya que tenía unas ganas de que participara y quizás otros.**_

_**Paso pack de imágenes de Sakuma y Akane xdd**_

* * *

**Espero que tengan un Feliz y prospero año 2020 y que cumplan sus metas, que tengan salud y que este sea un buen año para todos.**

* * *

**Maria Violet- Gracias por su review, la extraño hace ratito que no la veo por fb o insta.**

**Haruka Lee- Gracias por los reviews, este es un ship muy raro y sé que le ha encantado mucho, amé a las bendiciones de Sakuma y Akane.**

**Espero que tengan un hermoso 2020 :3**


End file.
